Survey Corporation, Inc
by Neechu
Summary: [modern!AU] Quand Erwin Smith rencontre Levi Ackerman, un nouvel employé, il se sent immédiatement intrigué et fasciné par cet homme. Mais si l'attirance semble très vite réciproque, Levi n'en est pas moins marié, heureux en ménage et père de deux enfants. Et il y a le passé où sans le savoir le chemin d'Erwin a croisé celui de Levi et où le sang a coulé. [Levi/Petra, Erwin/Levi]
1. Contact

Attendez, une larme d'émotion... Voilà.  
Plus sérieusement, je suis heureuse de pouvoir mettre en ligne cette histoire. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant passé de temps sur une histoire (pas même une originale). Et je remercie encore **Griseldis** qui m'a **ÉNORMÉMENT** aidée, et qui m'aide toujours d'ailleurs ! _(câlin à toi !)_  
Bien sûr, étant la fière fondatrice de l'**APDES**, cette histoire est du POV de** Sieur Erwin Smith le Majestueux**.  
Si vous avez envie d'échanger sur SnK, le lien est dans mon profil, je vous conseille vivement de venir nous rejoindre, on parle beaucoup d'Erwin, mais pas que ! On parle aussi du fandom dans son entièreté avec des défis d'écriture. (Et, en plus, c'est_ le seul fofo francophone d'SnK_ sur FFnet !)  
Le disclaimer... Sérieux, c'est venu d'où ça ? On est sur un site qui s'appelle FanFiction, forcément que ce n'est pas à moi. Par contre, ce que je fais aux personnages, j'en assume les responsabilités !  
Concernant cette histoire, sans en dévoiler plus que le résumé, il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif. En essayant de coller un maximum d'éléments canons dans l'intrigue. J'espère vraiment,_vraiment_, **vraiment**, qu'elle vous plaira ! Et si vous n'appréciez pas Erwin à la base... C'est l'occasion de lui donner sa chance.  
Mais, j'arrête de parler et vous laisse avec le premier chapitre ! :)

x

* * *

I  
**Contact**

* * *

x

Ses yeux bleus rivés sur son ordinateur, Erwin ne fit pas attention à la porte de son bureau qui s'ouvrit et laissa pénétrer dans la pièce une silhouette fine aux longs cheveux bruns. Il releva la tête en entendant la porte se refermer bruyamment.

\- Monsieur Smith, on t'attend pour la réunion, dit une voix moqueuse mais où perçait une certaine affection.  
\- Désolé, je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure, répondit-il en consultant sa montre.  
\- C'est bien pour ça que je viens te tirer les oreilles, vu que tu ne fais pas attention à ta secrétaire, la pauvre femme m'a passé un coup de fil pour que je vienne te chercher moi-même ! s'exclama Hanji dans un éclat de rire en s'approchant de son bureau. L'heure tourne et Mike est déjà en bas.

Le blond rassembla les feuilles et referma son dossier avant de se lever. Hanji tendit la main pour lisser en arrière une mèche qui tentait de s'échapper et essuya le devant de sa veste de costume en riant.

\- Arrête de grignoter en bossant, tu vas te plaindre de prendre du bide après ! Tu parles d'un PDG, si tu te pointes avec un bout de croissant sur le costard !  
\- Reste un minimum calme pendant la réunion.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Erwin. Depuis le temps, tu devrais avoir confiance quand même !

Erwin allait répondre que lui demander de ne pas s'inquiéter avait l'effet inverse mais il se ravisa, il était inutile de se retarder davantage. Dans le fond, il avait parfaitement confiance en Hanji, mais il préférait toujours lui rappeler ses limites. Il connaissait l'esprit fin qui se cachait derrière ses lunettes à monture percée qui avaient glissées, comme souvent lorsque l'autre se laissait aller à son enthousiasme et son exubérance naturelle, et qui furent rajustées d'un petit geste machinal. Il suivit la tête brune et ils discutèrent de banalités sur le chemin jusqu'à la salle où devait avoir lieu la réunion. Mike les attendait patiemment devant la porte.

\- Ils sont tous arrivés, précisa Mike avant de baisser la voix. L'un deux est tombé dans son flacon de parfum, j'espère que ça ne va pas s'éterniser.

Hanji s'esclaffa à la remarque de son collègue. Les cheveux d'un blond plus cendré et foncé que leur supérieur, Mike était aussi plus grand qu'Erwin, qui faisait déjà un mètre quatre-vingt huit. Hanji s'amusait à parier s'il se cognerait la tête en passant une porte ou s'il aurait besoin de se baisser. Lui devait bien atteindre les deux mètres, et Hanji, du haut de son mètre soixante-dix déclarait parfois se sentir ridicule à côté des deux titans.

Erwin ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la salle de conférence.

Ces réunions avec les actionnaires de l'entreprise n'étaient jamais une partie de plaisir, mais c'était quelque chose qu'Erwin savait gérer sans problème. Impitoyable envers les autres comme envers lui-même, il connaissait ses capacités et avait confiance en lui. Cela pouvait être vu comme de la prétention, et c'en était peut-être mais peu lui importait. Erwin avait toujours été intelligent et un bon juge de la nature humaine. Habile négociateur, il était capable d'analyser rapidement n'importe quelle situation pour en tirer le meilleur parti. De plus, son esprit logique était remarquable quand il s'agissait de connecter entre eux des détails apparemment mineurs mais qui se révélaient souvent cruciaux et que personne d'autre que lui ne semblait voir – à part Hanji grâce à son intelligence hors norme, ou Mike et son flair infaillible. D'ailleurs, ses actionnaires le savaient et ce n'était pas pour rien que sous sa direction, la Survey Corporation s'était imposée parmi les plus grandes compagnies d'assurances du pays. Devoir rendre des comptes sur _son _entreprise n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire et le faisait sans sourciller. C'était particulièrement dans ce genre de moments qu'il se réjouissait d'avoir réussi à enrôler ses deux compagnons dont les compétences n'étaient plus à prouver. L'exaltation parfois trop vive d'Hanji était tempérée par les informations calmes et précises de Mike. Mais la tendance de l'un à faire parfois trop court était contrebalancée par les schémas et les présentations de l'autre.

Comme toujours, la réunion se déroula sans accroc et Mike fut le premier à être ravi qu'elle touche à sa fin, se plaignant discrètement qu'une migraine commençait à marteler son crâne. L'abus d'eau de parfum avait même agressé les narines de ses deux compagnons.

\- Oh, je crois qu'on a bien mérité un café ! déclara Hanji en s'étirant dans les couloirs sans réprimer un bâillement peu discret.  
\- Certainement pas, intervint Mike. Tu en as déjà bu deux pendant la réunion. Et avec du sucre.

Hanji tenta un début de réponse, mais le grand blond continua :

\- J'ai déjà assez mal à la tête, si tu bois un troisième café, je rentre chez moi.  
\- Je ne suis pas si insupportable quand je bois du café.  
\- Non, sourit Erwin. Tu es pire.  
\- Vous êtes méchant, geignit l'addict au café qu'était effectivement Hanji. Et si je me contente d'un déca ? Et que ce soit clair, je pense que c'est criminel.  
\- Il y a une machine à l'étage en dessous, dit Erwin qui savait qu'il n'était pas toujours sage de continuer à se battre, et que l'un dans l'autre c'était une victoire.

La cafétéria du rez-de-chaussée servait également des boissons mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de descendre.

\- Même si je ne sais pas si on peut appeler café le jus de chaussette des distributeurs, insista Hanji alors qu'ils prenaient tous les trois l'ascenseur.

A l'étage en dessous, décoré bien moins luxueusement que celui qu'ils venaient de quitter, ils se dirigèrent vers la machine et une fois servis – Mike, qui devait travailler cet après-midi-là avec Hanji s'assura que c'était effectivement un décaféiné –, ils s'éloignèrent un peu pour laisser le couloir libre. Le débriefing commença.

Erwin tourna la tête en entendant un employé claquer la langue d'un air désapprobateur avant de se plaindre sur la propreté douteuse de la machine.

\- Ah, Ackerman, rit discrètement Hanji. C'est le petit nouveau du service d'enquêtes.

Petit. Erwin devait avouer que le génie de l'informatique savait choisir son vocabulaire. Ackerman. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Oui, il avait vu le nom de Levi Ackerman dans un dossier. Il s'occupait rarement du recrutement des nouveaux employés, il avait tout un département pour s'occuper de ça mais il arrivait par moment pour une raison ou une autre que son intervention soit nécessaire. Levi Ackerman faisait partie de ces cas-là car Erwin aimait se tenir au courant des nouveaux inspecteurs qui intégraient le département de surveillance des fraudes aux assurances.

\- Ackerman, le héla Hanji en lui faisant signe.

Celui-ci tourna la tête et s'approcha en touillant son thé. Erwin remarqua d'abord qu'il boitait légèrement à cause d'une certaine raideur dans sa jambe gauche puis qu'il tenait son gobelet d'une façon très singulière.

\- Zoë, Zacharius, répondit-il simplement en sirotant une gorgée.  
\- Erwin Smith, se présenta celui-ci en tendant la main.  
\- Oui, je sais il y a votre tête affichée au rez-de-chaussée, répondit-il en serrant la main tendue tandis qu'Hanji gloussait.

Sous le regard quelque peu surpris d'Erwin, Levi continua de siroter lentement son breuvage pendant qu'Hanji le questionnait sur ses débuts dans l'entreprise. Erwin choisit de ne pas relever et il sentit sur lui le regard de Mike mais il préféra écouter la conversation qui lui permit presque un instant d'oublier que le café de ces machines était décidément infâme, tout en observant le brun. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait près d'eux, Erwin réalisa que son nouvel employé était vraiment petit, et ne dépassait sûrement pas le mètre soixante et était assez mince, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'air sûr de lui. D'ailleurs, sa poignée avait été ferme et solide malgré l'étrange petitesse de la main. Erwin se demanda quel âge il avait exactement. Sa petite stature et son visage plutôt inexpressif lui donnait presque l'air d'un adolescent ennuyé mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux gris qui disait que cet homme était beaucoup plus vieux que ça. Il jouait distraitement avec sa bague qu'il portait à son annulaire gauche, signe qu'il était marié depuis peu de temps, pensa Erwin. Il avait remarqué avec le temps que les jeunes mariés avaient souvent ce tic, et Mike n'avait pas échappé à la règle en épousant Nanaba quelques années plus tôt.

Une jeune femme apparut soudain dans le couloir, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un :

\- Ah, Monsieur Ackerman, vous êtes là ! On a reçu le fax que vous attendiez.  
\- C'est pas trop tôt, j'arrive.

Il termina son gobelet en une gorgée et le jeta. Puis en saluant légèrement d'un signe de tête les trois amis, il se dirigea vers son bureau, avec toujours cette légère claudication. Erwin pouvait voir dans sa démarche qu'il essayait de la cacher.

\- Hanji, je crois que tu l'as assommé, déclara Erwin en terminant son café, tu parles toujours trop.  
\- Pas du tout ! J'étais juste aimable.  
\- En tout cas, lui, il n'est pas très aimable, répliqua Mike.  
\- Je trouve ça plutôt rafraîchissant, avoua Erwin.

Hanji leva les yeux au ciel en se lamentant d'une soi-disant persécution. Cette fois-ci, le regard de Mike était encore plus appuyé et Erwin haussa les épaules.

\- C'est toujours bon pour Armin ce samedi ? demanda-t-il, préférant changer de sujet.  
\- Oui, dit Mike, suivant le courant, il est impatient d'aller à la bibliothèque. Et sérieusement, _sérieusement_, pourquoi la bibliothèque ?  
\- C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il voulait aller à la bibliothèque quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir.  
\- Évite de trop déteindre sur mon fils, hein.

Mike sourit en coin et chacun jeta son gobelet vide avant de se diriger vers son bureau, remorquant Hanji qui le salua joyeusement. Erwin regagna propre son bureau et se dit qu'il était temps de mettre son nez dans la paperasse. C'était fascinant, à quel point les papiers administratifs semblaient se reproduire. Peu importe son assiduité, il avait toujours l'impression d'en avoir en retard.

Une certaine routine s'était installée dans sa vie. Il n'aimait pas les imprévus, il pouvait même dire qu'il les détestait. « Un maniaque du contrôle ! » s'exclamait souvent Hanji avec son habituel ton moqueur. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours été très assidu et très organisé. Cela avait valu bien les railleries de ses camarades de classe quand il était plus jeune, mais il n'avait jamais été de ceux que l'opinion des autres peut détourner de leurs buts. Et cela lui avait plutôt bien réussi, songea-t-il en regardant la vue panoramique de la ville depuis les grandes fenêtres de son bureau.

Le soir, en quittant enfin le travail pour aller partager un verre avec Mike, il observa un instant une affiche accrochée sur le mur. Même si les gens savaient qui il était en général, personne n'avait jamais osé lui faire une telle remarque.

x

* * *

x

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous aurez envie d'en savoir plus ;)  
N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, c'est ce qui fait tourner ce si beau site, les reviews : mais surtout l'échange qui en résulte derrière ! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir vos réactions !

**Prochain chapitre :**  
En ligne le 26 Avril.


	2. Invitation

Bonjour ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour le deuxième chapitre ! /o/  
Cette histoire me tient énormément à cœur alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle saura vous surprendre !  
(Je peux faire pire qu'une compagnie d'assurance, un Levi marié et Armin fils de Mike et Nanaba vous croyez ? xD)  
Je sais à quel point c'est difficile de se faire un avis sur un seul chapitre, alors j'avais réellement hâte de poster le deuxième, qui est un peu plus long. (Ou alors, c'est le premier qui était un peu court ?)

_Merci à Griseldis, kisa, Smilefurus, Baka-Shiro, Kalyonna, Ferry's, alixlouise, Crazy White Rabbit et damncrew pour vos reviews !  
(ainsi que les follows et favoris!)_

**Petite RàR des guests (ni vue, ni connue) :**  
_kisa ;_ Merci beaucoup à toi ! Et moi de mon côté, je suis comblée de voir qu'Erwin et Levi sont tes personnages préférés ! ;D

**Et... Joyeux anniversaire, Grise ! *câlin*  
(Je sais pas si c'est un beau cadeau, mais je ne sais toujours pas dessiner, malheureusement ! :P)**

x

* * *

II  
**Invitation**

* * *

x

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Erwin prit ses affaires avant de quitter son bureau. Il signala son départ à Nifa, sa secrétaire et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qu'il appela. Nifa était peut-être jeune pour un poste aussi lourd que secrétaire de direction mais elle était extrêmement compétente et si elle était parfois timide avec lui, c'était un véritable dragon pour tous ceux qui prétendaient le déranger, à l'exception d'Hanji. Il attendit quelques instants et rentra dans la cabine en sortant son téléphone qui venait de vibrer dans sa poche et consulta ses mails. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en lisant le message, et il resta plongé dans ses pensées, distrait et vaguement agacé.

Il remarqua à peine quand les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent pour laisser entrer un nouvel occupant qu'il se contenta de saluer sans même regarder, occupé à fusiller son smartphone du regard.

\- Mauvaises nouvelles ?

Surpris, il leva les yeux et réalisa que c'était Levi Ackerman qui, au vu de l'heure, allait sans doute lui aussi déjeuner de son côté.

\- Oui, on dirait que je vais déjeuner seul aujourd'hui. Une annulation de dernière minute, apparemment il est tombé malade.  
\- C'est la journée. Un des gosses a choppé un virus également, ma femme est bloquée à la maison.

Le grand blond hocha la tête. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir vu le brun en compagnie d'une femme devant le grand building. Il l'avait trouvé charmante, rousse et visiblement pleine de vie, un peu plus petite que son mari. Il jeta un regard à sa montre, puis alors qu'ils arrivaient au rez-de-chaussée, pris d'une subite impulsion qui le surprit lui-même, Erwin dit :

\- La table était réservée pour deux personnes... Si cela vous tente...

L'étonnement du brun fut si grand qu'il apparut un instant sur ses traits impassibles puis après un instant où il évaluait manifestement la proposition, il déclara finalement :

\- Si c'est sur la note du patron, je ne vois pas comment refuser.

Erwin réprima un sourire face au sarcasme du brun tandis que les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie de l'immeuble. Dehors, le temps était très doux pour un mois de mars et le soleil réchauffait doucement l'atmosphère. Erwin héla un taxi. Le restaurant n'était pas très loin et il comptait y aller à pied au départ – un peu d'exercice aidait toujours à compenser un repas d'affaires – mais il avait aussi remarqué que Levi boitait toujours. Une voiture jaune s'arrêta enfin et ils s'installèrent dans l'habitacle.

\- C'est tout près, déclara Levi en entendant Erwin donner l'adresse, je ne suis pas encore impotent.  
\- Je n'avais pas envie de marcher, mentit-il alors que la voiture prenait la route.

Le trajet ne fut pas long et se fit dans le silence, le chauffeur était trop occupé à insulter tous les automobilistes qu'il croisait pour faire la conversation et Erwin de son côté se taisait. Il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de proposer à un simple employé de déjeuner en sa compagnie même si ce n'était que dû au hasard. Cependant, s'il regrettait presque cette invitation, ce qu'il avait entrevu de la personnalité du brun piquait indubitablement son intérêt. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à peine quelques minutes plus tard, leur chauffeur continuait d'égrener les insultes sans jamais se répéter et Erwin fut persuadé qu'il eut lui aussi droit à son joli nom d'oiseau lorsqu'ils sortirent du véhicule une fois arrivés et qu'il paya. Il n'avait pas laissé de pourboire.

\- Ma femme a beau dire que je suis grossier, celui-ci était foutrement atteint.

Erwin ne releva pas le fait que « foutrement » n'était pas un mot particulièrement fleuri non plus et ils entrèrent dans l'établissement. Le maître d'hôtel le reconnut et il les guida à une table où ils s'installèrent. En comparant la tenue de Levi, qui sans avoir rien de négligée semblait tout de même déplacée au milieu de cette marée de costumes sur mesures et de robes griffées, Erwin se dit à nouveau que cette invitation était étrange.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était prévu. Et puis ce que les gens pensent ne m'intéresse pas des masses, confessa Levi lorsqu'Erwin, toujours poli, lâcha quelque mots au sujet de ne pas l'avoir prévenu qu'il l'emmenait dans un restaurant de ce standing. Ce qui compte c'est que mon boulot soit fait correctement et c'est pas un... _Filet mignon sauce aux morilles, accompagné de sa garniture de légumes du printemps_, lut-il sur la carte que lui avait tendue leur serveur, qui va changer quoi que ce soit.  
\- Je ne pense pas, en effet.

Erwin réprima un sourire face au ton ironique qu'avait pris le brun en lisant un plat de la carte. Il observa celui-ci froncer les sourcils en tournant les pages.

\- Un souci ?  
\- Carte des entrées, carte des viandes, carte des poissons, mais pas un mot sur les légumes. J'avais oublié pourquoi je n'allais plus au resto.  
\- Vous ne mangez de viande ?  
\- Non.

Erwin ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage même s'il pouvait sentir que, derrière cette réponse, se cachait une longue explication. Puis cela ne posait pas tellement de problèmes à Erwin. Même s'il avait franchement du mal à résister face à une bonne entrecôte, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre que cela puisse rebuter des gens. Erwin se rappelait d'un temps où manger dans ce genre de restaurant était quelque chose d'aussi lointain et inaccessible qu'un lit propre, une douche chaude ou même l'illusion d'avoir un endroit sauf où retourner. Il se souvint soudain de ces moments-là avec une netteté qu'il réservait d'habitude à ses cauchemars et tandis que Levi trouvait un petit encadré consacré aux plats végétariens, il commanda de son côté un steak de bœuf de Kobé comme pour mieux exorciser le passé et se rappeler que seul le présent comptait.

Levi n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard, mais il ne disait presque jamais un mot de travers, pour ne pas dire aucun. Erwin trouva cela reposant en comparaison du caractère hystérique d'Hanji ou celui de Mike qui, lors de leurs déjeuners laissait tomber la barrière qui pouvait séparer un employeur et son employé pour redevenir son ami, invraisemblablement inquiet pour ce qui le concernait, lui et la vie solitaire qu'il menait. Erwin s'arrangeait généralement pour faire dévier la conversation sur Armin, même s'il savait que Mike le connaissait trop bien pour être dupe ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. À tout prendre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait entre la sollicitude ridiculement maternelle de Mike et le charabia informatique que débitait Hanji – à moins qu'une nouvelle passion ne l'accaparât ce jour-là, ce qui pouvait aller d'un auteur jusqu'aux avancés du programme spatial en passant par la culture des hortensias. Il faisait un effort pour comprendre des fois, parce qu'il était curieux et que son savoir-faire leur avait déjà sauvé plusieurs fois la vie mais les migraines ne tardaient jamais à arriver. Levi en revanche ne parlait pratiquement pas sauf pour répondre à une question avec cette simplicité presque brutale qu'Erwin avait déjà remarquée, et appréciée, lors de leur première rencontre.

\- Sans vouloir être indiscret, commença Erwin en choisissant ses mots, vous semblez avoir une terrible blessure à la jambe.  
\- Oh, ça, c'était pas vraiment pas beau à voir. Je suis mal retombé et ma cheville n'a pas supporté. Au moins les opérations sont terminées mais pour le moment, ça continue de me faire mal si je force trop.

Au ton presque amer de sa voix, Erwin devina que sa cheville ne se remettrait jamais tout à fait et il ne comprenait que trop bien ce sentiment d'impuissance. Son épaule droite se réveillait souvent les jours de pluie mais lui au moins arrivait à dissimuler cette ancienne blessure.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez repris la boîte il n'y a pas longtemps, déclara Levi pour changer de sujet.  
\- Il y a un peu moins de dix ans, en effet.  
\- Je pensais qu'un type comme vous serait plus du genre à monter son propre business.  
\- La Survey Corporation n'a peut-être pas été créée par mes soins, mais pour le moment j'en suis à la tête et c'est le résultat qui compte.

La réponse ne sembla pas déplaire à Levi. D'ailleurs Erwin le pensait sincèrement. En effet, même s'il aurait peut-être préféré construire son propre empire, prendre les rênes de la Survey Corporation n'était pas une opportunité qu'il aurait pu laisser passer.

\- Cela va peut-être vous sembler bizarre, mais Hanji Zoë c'est une femme ou un homme ? demanda le brun, qui semblait se détendre au fur et à mesure du repas ou qui craignait peut-être que la conversation ne revienne sur sa blessure à la cheville.

Levi fronça les sourcils en voyant Erwin laisser échapper un léger rire, pensant probablement qu'il se moquait de lui, mais il le rassura de quelques mots. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui posait cette question, et il savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière non plus. Hanji était un personnage haut en couleur, d'une intelligence rare, et avec un don particulier pour ce qui était de faire tourner les gens en bourrique. Il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir s'il devait lui-même dire il ou elle et n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin. Hanji avait toujours aimé jouer là-dessus, même à une époque plus lointaine et troublée où jouant alternativement le rôle d'un homme ou d'une femme, elle devenait il et il devenait elle avec une facilité presque inquiétante. Aujourd'hui, sa petite personne s'amusait à se rendre tour à tour dans les toilettes pour hommes et femmes, utilisant tant le féminin que le masculin dans une phrase, juste pour brouiller les pistes. D'ailleurs, ce qu'il y avait dans son pantalon ne changeait rien à sa personnalité. Hanji était Hanji, et c'était tout.

Levi sembla surpris, et Erwin devait avouer que c'était quand même bizarre de ne pas connaître le sexe de ses employés. Actuellement, sa carte d'identité et son numéro de sécurité sociale indiquait effectivement ce détail mais Erwin savait que la plupart des données de ces papiers étaient fausses. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas révéler cette particularité au brun.

Sa relation avec Hanji remontait à bien des années et cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils étaient amis qu'Erwin ne s'étonnait plus. Levi déclara trouver cela bizarre mais admit qu'il pouvait comprendre le raisonnement du génie informatique. Se voir juger en fonction de son travail et de ses compétences plutôt que de ses organes reproducteurs, ce n'était pas si bête. Même si ça restait définitivement tordu.

\- C'est _Hanji_, conclut Erwin avec un sourire et en savourant les meilleurs profiteroles de la ville et la vraie raison qui le poussait à préférer ce restaurant à tous les autres.

\- Un café, messieurs ? proposa le serveur à la fin du repas.

Erwin accepta tandis que Levi demanda un thé noir qui fut servi quelques minutes plus tard. Levi jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Forcément, songea Erwin, les pauses déjeuner ne duraient jamais aussi longtemps et ce type de restaurant n'était pas adapté. Le service était toujours plus long dans ces établissements, et cela n'était pas dû à une forte affluence, mais à une technique commerciale bien pensée : pour s'occuper, le client mange et boit plus.

Après avoir fini leurs tasses, Erwin demanda l'addition, tandis que Levi quoique toujours calme en apparence, s'agitait à cause du temps qui passait comme le montrait ses coups d'œil de plus en plus fréquents à sa montre, et ils sortirent finalement.

Dehors, le bruit de la circulation et d'une ville en marche offrit un contraste frappant avec l'atmosphère ouatée du restaurant. Alors qu'Erwin hélait un taxi, le téléphone de Levi sonna et avec un regard d'excuse envers son employeur, ce dernier décrocha. « C'est ma femme », articula-t-il silencieusement.

\- Petra ? ... Ouais, j'étais en train de bouffer. ... Eren va mieux ? ... Putain de morveux, c'est qu'une grippe. ... Ouais, ouais, j'peux pas trop te parler faut que je retourne bosser, bon courage avec le gosse. … Moi aussi ... A ce soir.

Il raccrocha et Erwin arrêta un taxi pour les ramener à l'entreprise. Il avait été surpris par le ton presque sec de l'appel, même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à une conversation particulièrement mielleuse. Il ne dit rien, cela ne le regardait pas après tout. Dans le taxi, Erwin s'enquit avec politesse de la santé du fils de Levi et pour la première fois, il vit le brun sourire franchement.

\- C'est un bon gosse. Trop remuant. Mikasa est bien plus calme.  
\- Mikasa ? Quel nom original. C'est japonais ?  
\- Ouais, sa mère était japonaise.

Soudain, Levi se tut et Erwin vit son corps se crisper. Il réalisa qu'au cours du repas, le brun s'était vraiment détendu. Un silence gênant s'installa. Le blond sentit d'instinct qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter d'en savoir plus, même si son esprit courrait déjà : Levi avait-il déjà été marié ? « Sa mère était japonaise » ? Était-il veuf ? Heureusement, avant que ce silence ne devienne ridicule, ils arrivèrent et Levi se précipita hors de l'habitacle. Après avoir payé la course, Erwin le suivit plus posément mais ils se retrouvèrent devant l'ascenseur.

A cette heure-là, les employés qui avaient un peu trop lambiné pendant leur déjeuner se pressaient pour retourner à leurs bureaux. Erwin se retrouva malgré lui à saluer et à discuter avec plusieurs d'entre eux à la fois. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous ensemble dans l'ascenseur, Levi se faufila au fond et sans donner l'air d'éviter délibérément Erwin, resta les yeux fixés sur les boutons du panneau. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à son étage, il descendit sans un mot en esquissant un vague signe de la tête en guise de salutation. Son regard n'avait pas croisé une seule fois celui d'Erwin.

Arrivé au dernier étage, Erwin regagna son bureau et récupéra une pile de papiers que lui tendit Nifa qui eut l'air surprise de le revoir revenir aussi tôt. En effet, si Levi était en retard, Erwin lui était revenu beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Les déjeuners d'affaires étaient parfois interminables.

Une fois ses affaires installées, il prit place en desserrant sa cravate autour de son cou et se remit au travail. Il s'arrêta lorsque son stylo effleura le papier prêt à être marqué de sa signature. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'une personne qu'il venait de rencontrer n'essayait pas de l'impressionner. Pour une raison ou une autre, Levi Ackerman s'était contenté d'être lui-même, ne cachant pas son mauvais caractère et ses sarcasmes savamment dosés. Mais Erwin se rappela que ce déjeuner – bien qu'il ait été agréable – n'avait eu lieu que par hasard. Leurs rendez-vous avaient simplement été décommandés en même temps, il savait que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Il y avait bien eu cette étrange tension à la fin, mais décidément, il trouvait l'homme charmant. Erwin secoua la tête. Levi n'avait rien de charmant, voyons ! Non c'était juste cette honnêteté qui était agréable...

Erwin empoigna plus fermement son stylo puis signa le papier, bien décidé à se plonger dans le travail jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie le souvenir même du sourire de Levi Ackerman parlant de ses enfants.

x

* * *

x

Merci d'avoir lu ! Cela vous a plu ?  
J'avoue, j'ai _(vraiment)_ hâte de lire vos réactions et d'avoir vos avis ! :)

**Prochain chapitre : **En ligne le 9 Mai.


	3. Parrain et Filleul

Bonjour, on se retrouve (enfin ?) pour le chapitre 3 !  
C'est un chapitre (encore) plus long, plus fastidieux mais tout aussi plaisant à rédiger. (Pour ne pas dire un vrai bonheur, car j'aurais l'air prétentieuse.)

_Merci à Griseldis, Ferry's, Kalyonna, damncrew, alixlouise, Smilefurus, Baka-Shiro et Wundy pour vos reviews. (Les personnes perdues en chemin depuis le premier chapitre n'ont pas aimé la suite ?)_

_(Joyeux anniversaire à mon premier OC, Wyatt, parce que j'aime ce petit con.  
Et on peut découvrir ses aventures sur mon compte fictionpress.)_

x

* * *

III  
**Parrain et Filleul**

* * *

x

Épuisé, Erwin referma derrière lui la porte de son appartement, un duplex situé dans les beaux quartiers de la métropole. Il laissa ses chaussures dans l'entrée, se dirigea dans son salon où il posa ses affaires sur le canapé en cuir crème avant de se diriger dans la cuisine en desserrant sa cravate. Il venait de dîner avec Hanji qui avait eu un débit de paroles proprement ahurissant, plus que ce dont il avait l'habitude et il ressentait le besoin urgent de prendre une dose de paracétamol. Le génie informatique n'avait eu cesse de s'extasier plus que nécessaire sur sa dernière lubie, les plantes carnivores, et avait visiblement lancé une véritable culture, avec l'indispensable élevage d'insectes nécessaires pour nourrir ses nouvelles chéries.

Erwin n'osait imaginer l'état de son appartement. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu le malheur de mettre les pieds dans son antre, il avait eu du mal à distinguer le sol entre les câbles et les divers composants qui traînaient partout, sans compter toutes les obsessions qui l'obnubilaient à ce moment-là et occupaient le rare espace que ses ordinateurs n'envahissaient pas. En fait, sans Moblit qui passait régulièrement pour faire le nettoyage et vider l'appartement, Hanji aurait sans doute vécu dans une véritable décharge. Cependant, en posant un regard sur la table basse de son salon ainsi que sur son canapé, tous deux submergés de livres en tout genre, il admit qu'il n'était peut-être pas le mieux placé pour juger les autres.

Il renonça à l'idée de rattraper son retard sur son travail et grimpa rapidement l'escalier. Un bain chaud semblait parfait pour ses muscles noués. Ces derniers jours de travail avaient été particulièrement difficiles. Le temps doux de ce début d'avril avait visiblement trompé certains de ses employés qui avaient fini alités avec de gros rhumes, bronchites et autres joyeusetés dans le même genre. Les cas n'étaient pas si nombreux mais le retard pris se répercutait fatalement sur le travail des autres. Il soupira longuement en s'immergeant sous la mousse. « En avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fil », songea Erwin en fermant les yeux, regrettant l'imprudence de ses salariés. Le dicton était peut-être un peu démodé mais clairement, il s'appliquait toujours. Il laissa ses pensées se perdre, s'offrant pour une rare fois le luxe de faire le vide dans son esprit et ce fut quand il frissonna qu'il se rendit compte que l'eau du bain avait refroidi et qu'il barbotait depuis un bon bout de temps. Il sortit rapidement de la baignoire avec un nouveau frisson et alors que sa peau se couvrait de chair de poule, il se dit qu'il aurait l'air fin si, lui qui sortait toujours couvert et venait de réprimander mentalement ses employé pour leur imprudence, il attrapait froid à cause d'un bain.

S'emmitouflant dans son peignoir et essuyant ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette en redescendant dans la cuisine, il s'arrêta devant le comptoir et observa son téléphone avant de répondre rapidement à un mail. Ses soirées, en dehors des dîners d'affaires et des sorties avec Mike ou Hanji, se passaient souvent à lire un livre ou rattraper son travail en retard puis à aller se coucher. De temps à autre, une soirée auquel il se devait d'assister en tant que PDG de la Survey venait briser la monotonie de cette routine qu'il appréciait énormément même si Mike et Hanji n'avaient pas toujours l'air de comprendre pourquoi.

De toutes manières, ses journées lui offraient assez d'imprévus comme cela avec les responsabilités et les crises à gérer qui pesaient déjà assez lourd dans son quotidien.

Et puis récemment, il y avait autre chose. Récemment, il y avait Levi Ackerman.

Le plus souvent, Erwin tâchait de ne pas y penser et ça marchait, le travail dont il s'assommait à plaisir étant le plus efficace des dérivatifs, mais ça ne marchait pas tout le temps. S'il déjeunait dehors, il se surprenait à chercher sur le trottoir la silhouette du brun qui allait manger dans un quelconque café des environs en compagnie de son épouse aux cheveux roux, et ses yeux les suivaient presque malgré lui. S'il prenait l'ascenseur, il attendait avec une sorte d'impatience que les portes s'ouvrent à l'étage des fraudes et lorsqu'une personne qui n'était pas Levi Ackerman – et jusqu'à ce jour, ça n'avait jamais été lui – entrait, il avait du mal à retenir une moue de contrariété. Il était de plus en plus difficile de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une curiosité superficielle pour un employé assez intéressant et brillant, car Levi Ackerman l'était, il avait vu ses résultats.

Même Hanji, qui avait toujours eu la passion du bizarre, avait visiblement décidé que le petit brun devait devenir son ami – et ce, quelque soit l'opinion de Levi sur ce point – et leur racontait souvent à lui et à Mike les conversations, rarement polies, qu'ils avaient eu en les ponctuant de commentaires et de rires. Heureusement Mike semblait absolument hermétique à la personnalité du brun et Erwin savait qu'au moins en sa compagnie, il n'en entendrait pas parler.

C'était ridicule à son âge, car par moment ça aurait ressemblé à un caprice d'adolescent.

Erwin secoua la tête et but la tisane qu'il avait préparée. Il n'avait rien d'un adolescent et il ressemblait à un vieux. Qui buvait de la tisane sans être malade ?

Finalement, il emporta sa tasse jusqu'au salon et s'installa dans le canapé pour dévorer un roman qu'il voulait lire depuis longtemps.

À un moment les lignes se brouillèrent devant ses yeux et lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'aube pointait par la fenêtre. Il se leva, et se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre où après avoir abandonné le peignoir il se glissa nu dans ses draps et accueillit le sommeil avec bonheur.

S'il rêva, il ne s'en souvint pas.

—

Quelques trop courtes heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. La tête toujours enfouie dans les oreillers, il attrapa le combiné à tâtons sur son chevet et ouvrit à peine les yeux pour observer le numéro affiché à l'écran. Il se redressa un peu avant de décrocher, et tenta d'articuler correctement :

\- Mike, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Nana et moi on est malade.  
\- Ça s'entend rien qu'à ta voix.  
\- Je ne pourrai pas venir travailler aujourd'hui.

Oh. Cela eu le mérite d'éclaircir ses pensées. Qui se résumèrent à : Crotte.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends... Soigne-toi, parce que si tu me fais une rechute quand on aura les trois déesses sur les bras...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le médecin est passé, j'en ai pour trois jours et je serai en pleine forme. Par contre, est-ce que tu pourrais prendre Armin ?  
\- Armin ?  
\- Il a déjà bien assez d'ennuis de santé comme ça, on ne veut pas qu'il choppe un truc et que ça lui porte sur les poumons.  
\- Oh, bien sûr, pas de problème. Je... tu veux que je passe le chercher maintenant ?

Erwin essaya de se réveiller mais il se sentait encore un peu confus.

\- Il n'a pas école, d'ailleurs ?  
\- Ce sont les vacances scolaires, Erwin.  
\- Ah, c'est vrai. Bon bah, donne-moi dix minutes et j'arrive.  
\- Merci, on t'en doit une.

Il reposa le téléphone sans fil sur son socle, puis s'étira avant de se lever. Après un détour par la salle de bain, il attrapa son peignoir et l'enfila en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. D'un geste presque automatique, il mit en route sa machine à expresso et se prépara une tasse. Une dose de caféine lui semblait nécessaire pour faire disparaître les traces de fatigue qui lui embrumaient le cerveau.

C'était ce qu'on récoltait à s'endormir sur un canapé, aussi confortable soit-il.

Sa tasse en main, Erwin ouvrit la grande porte-fenêtre du salon et sortit sur son balcon afin de s'aérer un peu les idées. Le contraste entre sa peau, encore tiède du lit, et l'air frais, presque froid, le réveilla presque mieux qu'un café. La vue n'était pas aussi belle qu'à son bureau, mais il pouvait voir la vie s'agiter sous ses pieds, et les arbres du parc un peu plus loin reverdir en ce début de printemps. Il ne passait pas tellement de temps dans son appartement mais son balcon était pourtant des plus fleuris. Hanji en était la cause.

Parfois, ses obsessions botaniques devenaient bien trop envahissantes – sans compter ses autres obsessions – et le jardin des Zacharius, Mike et Nanaba vivaient dans un chalet aux abords de la ville, arrivait rapidement à saturation. Alors, Erwin récupérait ce qu'il pouvait, pour éviter que l'hystérique ne fasse un caprice. Il se rappelait, qu'un jour, le génie informatique avait réussi à récupérer de vieilles photos compromettantes de Mike, datant de leurs années à la fac, un temps où il était un jeune homme particulièrement libéré du point de vue de ses mœurs. Erwin était absolument certain qu'il aurait pu vivre très heureux sans jamais avoir vu ces fameuses photos. Pauvre Nanaba, qui avait eu du mal à regarder son mari dans les yeux pendant plusieurs jours et qui continuait de rire nerveusement à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait le mot « girafe ».

Il était plus simple de céder à ses caprices que de voir Hanji exhumer les pièces compromettantes du passé. Enfin, l'autre les avait sûrement déjà déterrées, mais tant qu'elles ne se retrouvaient pas sur la voie publique, Erwin pouvait vivre avec. De toutes manières il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Il n'allait pas tuer Hanji non plus.

Il termina rapidement sa tasse et rentra pour la poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant de monter se préparer pour aller chercher Armin. Il ne savait pas encore comment il organiserait sa vie les prochains jours, mais il verrait bien. Après tout, il était fier et honoré d'être le parrain d'Armin.

Une fois prêt, Erwin quitta son appartement et descendit dans le parking pour rejoindre sa voiture et conduire jusqu'à la demeure des Zacharius. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, ce fut un Mike à la mine particulièrement affreuse qui lui ouvrit. Ils rejoignirent Nanaba dans la chambre d'Armin qui finissait de préparer sa valise avec son calme et sa méticulosité ordinaire. Nanaba avait été dans l'armée pendant dix ans avant d'épouser Mike et de rejoindre la vie civile.

Tandis qu'elle lui rendait son salut, elle y ajouta une foule de recommandations et, sans même lui offrir un café, pressée que son fils échappe à une possible contamination, elle les raccompagna à la porte. Elle envoya un baiser à Armin en lui rappelant qu'il avait son portable et qu'elle l'appellerait toutes les heures puis elle leur sourit doucement et s'adressant à lui, elle déclara d'un ton dangereusement sérieux :

\- Prends soin de mon fils, ou je te châtre, Erwin Smith.

Mike eut un ricanement et après avoir promis à son fils qu'ils se reverraient dans trois jours, la porte claqua, laissant Armin, encore groggy par le sommeil et Erwin, guère plus réveillé, sur le pas de la porte. Valise en main, il tendit l'autre à son filleul et ils se rendirent à la voiture. Une fois la valise rangée dans le coffre et la ceinture d'Armin solidement bouclée, Erwin reprit la route en direction de l'entreprise.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de venir avec moi à la Survey, p'tit gars ? Tu pourras dessiner et lire, et nous ferons quelque chose cet après-midi, mais il faut que je travaille un peu d'abord.

Un peu. Doux euphémisme. Ils étaient absolument débordés, et avec Maria, Rose et Sina bientôt sur les bras...

Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

\- Pas de problème, Pa'. J'ai mon livre, et puis je pourrai voir Hanji, pas vrai ?

Erwin hocha la tête avec un sourire. Dieu qu'il aimait cet enfant.

Du haut de ses neuf ans – bien qu'il ne fût pas très grand pour son âge – Armin était un garçon très intelligent. Mike n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde en demandant à Erwin de devenir son parrain. Et même s'il était quelqu'un de solitaire, il adorait toujours la présence du garçon. Hanji s'amusait à taquiner Mike, en déclarant qu'Armin était le « Mini-Moi » d'Erwin et il fallait avouer avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleu azur, son côté solitaire et sa passion pour les livres et l'Histoire, Armin était en quelque sorte le portrait craché de son parrain.

Il arrivait souvent à Erwin d'être pris pour le père d'Armin, qui continuait de l'appeler « Pa » pour « Parrain », n'arrivant pas à prononcer « Erwin » quand il était plus petit. Son prénom ressemblant peut-être un peu trop à « Armin » pour lui à l'époque.

Cela les faisait rire.

Nanaba avait beau ne pas être des plus féminines, même si sa grâce androgyne avait quelque chose d'attirant et qu'Erwin pouvait apprécier la beauté d'une femme, il préférait les hommes.

Et puis, avec son flair infaillible, Mike aurait détecté toute attraction avant même qu'Erwin ne puisse mettre un nom sur le sentiment et il aurait fini dans le fleuve avec un bloc de ciment aux pieds.

Arrivé au dernier étage de l'immeuble, Erwin s'arrêta devant le bureau de Nifa qui était déjà là et lui demanda d'aller chercher de quoi petit-déjeuner pour Armin, même si celui-ci avait déjà mangé chez lui, il avait toujours de la place pour un chocolat chaud et un beignet à la confiture, puis il entraîna l'enfant dans son bureau. Il aurait bien pu le lui confier, c'était une femme efficace et compétente mais Armin était un enfant silencieux et surtout c'était Armin. Le fils de Mike et Nanaba. Il n'avait assez de confiance en personne pour un pareil dépôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nifa revint et installa son deuxième petit-déjeuner sur la table basse où Armin s'assit et ne tarda pas à se mettre à manger. Erwin se plongea alors dans son travail.

Il était onze heures lorsqu'il leva les yeux de son dossier un instant pour s'étonner de ce qu'Armin faisait-là, avant de se le rappeler. L'enfant dessinait sans grande conviction sur une feuille. Le petit avait beau être sage et silencieux, Erwin pouvait deviner avec facilité qu'il s'ennuyait. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à sa montre et referma son dossier.

\- Armin, si on allait faire un tour à la bibliothèque ?

L'intéressé releva la tête et Erwin n'eut pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse pour savoir que cela lui ferait plaisir, ses yeux pétillaient déjà. Il esquissa un léger sourire face à la mine réjouie de son filleul et rassembla plusieurs dossiers qu'il pourrait traiter sans être au bureau ainsi que le reste de ses affaires.

Erwin enfila son manteau et s'assura que l'enfant faisait de même puis ils quittèrent le bureau après avoir indiqué à Nifa qu'elle pourrait toujours le joindre sur son portable en cas d'urgence.

Armin était bien plus enthousiaste qu'au matin et il lui raconta les nouvelles histoires qu'il avait lues depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ainsi que les choses qu'il avait apprises à l'école et qui l'avaient particulièrement intéressées – et il y en avait beaucoup – avec un tel entrain qu'Erwin ne pouvait pas ne pas sourire en l'écoutant.

Une fois arrivés à la bibliothèque, à peine furent-ils entrés que le petit blond se précipita pour trouver ses prochaines lectures. Il le rejoignit et nota qu'il avait une petite moue concernée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Armin ? Tu les as déjà tous lus ?  
\- Non, malheureusement, répondit le petit blond en secouant la tête. Mais, il y en a tellement que je ne sais jamais par quoi commencer. Je veux tous les lire ! Maman me dit que c'est impossible parce qu'il y en a trop... Et Papa dit que je devrais profiter de la récréation pour jouer avec les autres mais personne ne me choisit jamais dans son équipe.

Erwin ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux et pour éviter qu'Armin ne se concentre sur ces pensées moroses, il le prit dans ses bras et le souleva, sous prétexte de lui faire attraper un livre sur une des étagères du haut mais en réalité parce que son filleul adorait qu'on le porte. Armin ressemblait tellement au petit garçon qu'il était lui-même à son âge que s'en était déroutant. Une partie de lui craignait que cet enfant devienne comme lui, et il n'arrivait pas à chasser tout à fait ses inquiétudes. Pourtant, Armin avait certainement plus de chance que lui : il avait Mike, Nanaba, Hanji. Et malgré tous ses défauts et son comportement plus que discutable sur de nombreux points, la présence d'Hanji dans sa vie était à coup sûr une bonne chose.

Ils trouvèrent une table libre et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, Armin avec son livre et lui-même avec ses dossiers. De temps en temps, le petit blond lui posait des questions sur le sens ou la lecture d'un mot. Il avait aussi remarqué plus loin une petite tête brune qui dépassait discrètement des étagères. Erwin fit semblant de ne rien remarquer en restant plongé dans ses papiers et laissa Armin aller se choisir un nouveau livre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il releva la tête en l'entendant discuter avec une autre voix enfantine. Il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers eux. Armin était assis à même le sol avec le petit garçon qu'il avait repéré plus tôt. Le blond avait ouvert un livre sur le sol et lui montrait des images. Le brun, allongé sur le ventre à même le sol et la tête entre ses mains, écoutait Armin. Il déclara en soupirant :

\- C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de dessin animé sur ça à la télé ! C'est dur de lire quand ce n'est pas en allemand.  
\- Peut-être qu'il existe en allemand, le rassura Armin en souriant.  
\- Oui, il faudrait que je demande à Shmeykhl... Oh !

Le petit brun avait redressé la tête et observa Erwin de ses deux grands yeux verts.

\- Eren ? interpella femme qui s'approcha des enfants. Ne t'allonge pas par terre comme ça, enfin. Pourquoi tu as laissé Mikasa toute seule ?

Erwin fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant les prénoms Eren et Mikasa. Malgré lui, l'image de Levi souriant à l'évocation de ses enfants s'imposa dans son esprit et il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en relevant la tête, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec Petra Ackerman.

x

* * *

x

Merci d'avoir lu ! Cela vous a plu ?  
Vu tout ce qu'il se passe, je dois dire que je suis assez nerveuse de vos réactions.  
(Je veux être Armin, juste comme ça.)  
Et, bon courage avec Petra, Erwin ! (Oui, je suis une vile vilaine.)

**Prochain chapitre : **En ligne le 23 Mai.


	4. Petra Ackerman

Bonjour ! Me voici au rendez-vous pour ce nouveau chapitre.  
Si vous saviez à quel point je me suis arrachée les cheveux pour ce chapitre... Mais malgré mon entorse au cerveau, ah, que j'aime ce chapitre ! *câlin Grise, merci pour tout !*  
J'espère que ce sera aussi votre cas.  
Après cet odieux cliffhanger, je vous laisse découvrir Petra et les enfants !

_Merci à damncrew, Griseldis, alixlouise, Wundy, Ferry's, Kalyonna, Smilefurus, TrefleV, Jyanadavega et Crazy White Rabbit pour vos reviews._

x

* * *

IV  
**Petra Ackerman**

* * *

x

Erwin reconnut immédiatement cette petite silhouette, ce visage aux traits fins encadré par une chevelure d'un roux intense. Petra Ackerman. Il se figea. Aussitôt, la femme se figea en retour. Erwin sentit émaner d'elle une sensation d'hostilité et de menace qui l'étonna. Alors que comme face à un animal sauvage il se forçait à se détendre, il remarqua qu'une petite fille, qu'il n'avait pas vue jusque-là, lâchait la main de la jeune femme et se précipitait sur Eren qui eut un « Mikasa » plaintif et un peu agacé quand elle se laissa littéralement tomber sur lui. Il était étonné de ne pas avoir remarqué l'enfant plus tôt mais c'était sans doute la surprise de se retrouver soudainement nez-à-nez avec l'épouse d'un simple employé qui encombrait un peu trop souvent ses pensées.

L'attention de la jeune femme, et comme son mari elle avait l'air si incroyablement jeune qu'il l'aurait plutôt qualifiée de jeune fille, se reporta sur ses enfants. Erwin ne vit alors plus qu'une mère de famille agacée par le comportement de son petit garçon. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé ou s'il n'avait pas mal interprété ces signes d'aversion. Peut-être l'avait-elle pris pour un de ces pénibles dragueurs de bibliothèque ?

\- Eren, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'éloigner de moi. Tu as laissé Mikasa toute seule, tu sais que tu ne dois pas le faire. Et relève-toi, je ne veux pas que tu restes allongé par terre alors que tu viens d'être malade ! Surtout dans un lieu public !

Le petit garçon tenta de repousser sa sœur pour obéir à sa mère, mais celle-ci ne se laissait pas faire et restait les bras fermement accrochés autour de son cou.

\- Mikasa, lâche Eren et laisse-le se relever, soupira-t-elle, tu ne veux pas qu'il retombe malade n'est-ce pas ?

L'étrange petite fille finit par lâcher son frère et celui-ci se mit debout.

\- Mais j'étais avec Armin et on lisait un truc vraiment bien !

Le regard de Petra se reporta sur Armin et conséquemment sur Erwin qui avait fait signe à son filleul de le rejoindre et avait instinctivement posé une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

Son regard était aimable et son sourire amical. Décidément, Erwin devait avoir rêvé.

\- Oh, j'espère que mon fils ne vous a pas importunés, dit-elle avec un sourire. Il tient difficilement en place.

Eren croisa les bras en gonflant ses joues et fronçant les sourcils, faisant pouffer de rire Armin.

\- Absolument pas, la rassura-t-il en observant son filleul : entendre son rire lui faisait du bien.  
\- Je m'appelle Petra, se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main. Et mes enfants, Eren et Mikasa.  
\- Enchanté, moi c'est Erwin, répondit-il en la serrant, et voici Armin.  
\- Armin Zacharius-Arlert ! précisa pompeusement l'enfant.  
\- Alerte ? gloussa Eren, légèrement moqueur. Comme les pompiers ?  
\- Non, Arlert, répéta Armin en insistant sur le deuxième « r », prenant une petite moue contrariée.

Mikasa ne disait rien, dévisageant avec une gravité presque triste et qui n'allait pas du tout à une enfant si jeune, tour à tour son frère et Armin. Elle était d'un type clairement asiatique avec ses cheveux noirs et lisses et ses yeux sombres, aussi jolie qu'une poupée. Quelque chose en elle rappelait Levi. Ce n'était pas le cas pour Eren, qui semblait être un petit garçon remuant et enthousiaste, plein de vie. Erwin se demanda de qui il avait hérité ces grands yeux ni tout à fait verts, ni tout à fait bleus.

\- Shmeykhl, est-ce qu'Armin peut continuer à m'expliquer le livre ? Dis-oui ! Je ne me mettrai plus par terre !

\- Et bien vous pouvez continuer sur une table, et en essayant de ne pas laisser Mikasa seule, si Armin et Erwin sont d'accord bien sûr ?

Armin leva la tête vers Erwin et sembla le supplier du regard. Il était impossible de résister face à un air aussi adorable. Pour ce qu'il en savait, c'était la première fois que son filleul avait l'air de se lier d'amitié avec un enfant de son âge et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu y mettre un frein.

\- Cela ne me pose aucun souci.  
\- Merci, Pa' !

Puis Armin considéra Mikasa avec une certaine réserve, Erwin pouvait déjà imaginer pourquoi, _c'était une fille_, et il s'adressa directement à elle, en tentant d'être le plus poli possible.

\- Je m'appelle Armin, répéta-t-il sans y ajouter tous ses patronymes. Et toi tu es Mikasa, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, répondit l'enfant, la bouche dissimulée derrière son écharpe rouge.  
\- Tu veux bien lire le livre avec nous ? demanda-t-il avec son meilleur sourire.  
\- Si Eren veut, je veux bien.

Elle avait glissé sa main dans celle de son frère et ce dernier hocha la tête en réprimant visiblement une grimace.

\- Et bien, Armin va nous montrer où il est installé et nous irons chercher nos affaires pour le rejoindre, d'accord les enfants ?

Le frère et la sœur hochèrent la tête, et menés par Armin, fier comme un paon d'être pour une fois le meneur, son filleul montra à son nouvel ami et à Mikasa l'endroit où ils s'étaient installés. Erwin les suivit et lorsque Petra repéra la table où étaient étalés des dossiers autour de l'ordinateur, elle tourna la tête vers Erwin.

\- Vous étiez en train de travailler ? Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger.  
\- Ce n'est rien, la rassura Erwin.

Non, ce n'était pas rien et il lui restait encore une montagne de travail mais Armin avait l'air si content qu'il n'avait pas le cœur de l'empêcher de passer un moment avec d'autres enfants de son âge. Et il n'allait certainement pas travailler sous le nez de la jeune femme, ce qui aurait été très grossier. Puis, il était le chef de son mari, un simple employé. La situation risquerait d'être incommode pour tout le monde, et il ne voulait pas que ce soit le cas, pour Armin.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

Erwin hocha la tête et elle fit signe aux enfants de la suivre pour aller récupérer leurs affaires. Erwin s'accroupit alors en face d'Armin et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Ne t'éloigne plus de moi comme ça, Armin.  
\- Désolé, Pa'.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je dirais à ta mère s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?  
\- Je ne ferai plus, promis.

Armin avait un air si désolé qu'Erwin se sentit coupable et lui sourit pour le rassurer avant de se relever pour ranger ses affaires. Il observa l'écran de son ordinateur qui était en train de s'éteindre et fronça un instant les sourcils. Eren n'avait pas appelé Petra « maman » une seule fois. Il avait utilisé un mot à consonance allemande, qui lui était vaguement familier mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de la traduction.

Les enfants s'installèrent sur la table voisine qui était assez propre pour pouvoir garder un œil sur eux mais assez loin pour leur laisser un semblant de privauté. Petra laissa échapper un petit soupir qui semblait être de soulagement.

\- Pour une fois qu'il ne se bat pas... Vous ne semblez pas avoir besoin de vous inquiéter de ce genre de choses avec Armin.

Erwin se rendit compte qu'elle croyait qu'Armin était son fils, ce qui n'avait rien de particulièrement étonnant. Même s'ils ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement, ce qui était parfois le cas pour des parents et des enfants, la génétique étant quelque chose de capricieux, c'était sans doute normal de le penser. En général, il s'empressait de rétablir la vérité mais il ne le fit pas cette fois. Dans un sens, il était rassuré qu'elle ne sache pas qui il était. Levi n'avait peut-être pas parlé de lui, et d'ailleurs il n'y avait pas grand-chose à raconter de toute façon, en dehors du déjeuner qu'ils avaient partagé mais il préférait que les choses restent comme ça pour l'instant. Même si le département marketing avait insisté pour que son visage trône fièrement sur les murs du rez-de-chaussée de la Survey Corporation, cela n'avait visiblement pas marqué la jeune femme. Ou peut-être n'était-elle jamais rentrée dans l'immeuble, tout simplement.

\- En effet, Armin est un garçon très calme qui préfère éviter les conflits.  
\- Cela doit être reposant, rit légèrement la rousse.  
\- Mikasa a pourtant l'air très tranquille, releva Erwin en se rappelant les dires de Levi dans le taxi.  
\- Oh, il ne faut pas la sous-estimer. Elle est très obstinée et ne sent pas sa force.

Erwin feignit un air surpris mais il ne l'était pas tellement. Dans un sens, il imaginait que la fille de Levi devait être comme ça, forte et têtue. Cherchant à s'éloigner de ce cours de pensées dangereux, il jeta un coup d'œil à sur la pile de livres qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle et il lut rapidement les titres.

\- Vous travaillez dans le domaine de la santé ?

La rousse eut un air étonné puis suivit son regard.

\- J'envisage de reprendre mes études et j'essaye de me remettre à niveau. J'avais fait une pause pour m'occuper des enfants mais maintenant ils sont assez grands.  
\- Eren et Mikasa ont l'air d'avoir le même âge, ils sont jumeaux ?

Question stupide, bien sûr, car Mikasa était tout de même très typée asiatique, contrairement à Eren. Néanmoins, il préférait poser les questions qu'y répondre car alors il devrait mentir franchement. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le cas, un sophisme bien sûr car il avait déjà menti mais par omission et c'était toujours un argument en sa faveur. Un argument de quoi, il ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas y penser.

Et puis, il était curieux. Mikasa avait un air de parenté mais de ce n'était pas du tout le cas pour Eren qui ne ressemblait à aucun de ses parents.

\- Non, ils ne sont pas jumeaux, répondit simplement Petra avant de marquer une courte pause. Mikasa est la demi-sœur de mon mari, mais elle a perdu ses parents quand elle était encore toute petite et nous avons décidé de l'élever avec Eren, notre fils, comme s'ils étaient frère et sœur.  
\- Désolé d'avoir été si indiscret.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est une question que l'on me pose assez souvent.

Un sourire sincère se dessina sur le visage de Petra qui reporta son attention sur les enfants et Erwin fit de même. Armin semblait tellement heureux de pouvoir discuter avec des enfants de son âge avec qui, pour une fois, il avait l'air de s'entendre. D'habitude, au mieux, il ennuyait ses camarades, au pire ces derniers le tourmentaient en l'insultant ou le frappant. Petra reprit plusieurs fois Eren, qui oubliait rapidement dans quel lieu il se trouvait.

_« Trop remuant. » _

L'image de Levi s'imposa dans son esprit et ses mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. Il repoussa ses pensées et se concentra sur Armin, même s'il devait avouer que trop remuant correspondait remarquablement bien à Eren, au contraire de Mikasa, très calme, qui ne disait rien et se contentait d'écouter son filleul.

Parmi les livres, il reconnut également un nom. Hanji lui avait cassé les pieds toute la semaine dernière avec ce nouvel auteur, tragiquement inconnu selon elle, et il avait fini par acheter son dernier ouvrage pour avoir la paix, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de le lire.

\- Oh, dit-il, _Les Étoiles Vides_ ? Vous l'avez lu ?

Voyons, ça parlait d'une femme qui sombrait lentement dans la folie en attendant que son mari et ses fils reviennent de la guerre. Celle de 14. Cela se passait quelque part en Autriche. Il rassembla toutes ses connaissances sur le sujet.

\- Pas encore ! Mais je connais cet auteur, vous avez lu son ouvrage précédent _La Maison à l'Envers_ ?  
\- Je l'ai découvert avec ce nouveau roman, répondit Erwin ce qui n'était même pas un mensonge.  
\- J'aime comme il fait revivre l'Histoire. C'est un sujet qui m'ennuie d'habitude mais il écrit si bien ! On a l'impression d'y être.  
\- Celui-ci parle de la première guerre mondiale.  
\- Oui, c'est une période que je connais à peine.

Erwin lui raconta rapidement comme l'assassinat d'un archiduc, par un terroriste s'achetant un sandwich, avait fini avec la chute de quatre empires, dix millions de morts et une Allemagne humiliée qui se vengerait terriblement vingt ans plus tard.

Insensiblement, le sujet dériva vers l'Allemagne, où Petra et Levi s'étaient rencontrés et où Eren était né.

Nettement plus à l'aise avec l'Allemagne d'aujourd'hui que l'histoire, ils commencèrent à discuter. Erwin avait visité ce pays plusieurs fois, plus pour le travail que pour le plaisir mais il avait beaucoup apprécié ces voyages et envisageait paresseusement de retourner en Europe, peut-être dans quelques années, avec Armin quand celui serait plus grand et à même d'apprécier le vieux continent. Il se promettait bien de lui faire visiter ce pays.

Petra lui parla de son mariage dans un petit village du Schleswig-Holstein, près de la frontière danoise, par un froid absolument glacial avec quelques anecdotes qui firent rire Erwin. Malgré les années, elle n'y était jamais retournée mais elle aimerait le faire un jour.

Néanmoins, en voyant Petra tourner un instant son alliance, il se rappela que Levi avait eu ce même geste, quelque chose typique des jeunes mariés qui ne sont pas habitués à porter d'alliance. Mais après tout, peut-être qu'ils avaient cessé de les porter pour une raison ou une autre, ou que c'était tout simplement un tic.

Erwin était curieux, et il se demandait quel étrange hasard avait successivement placé sur son chemin le mari puis la femme. Il sentait que quelque part il aurait dû la détester, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, même pas à lui-même, pourquoi et pourtant, il la trouvait charmante.

Elle était d'une simplicité douce et enjouée, tout comme Levi était d'une simplicité brutale qui flirtait avec l'impolitesse. Ils se ressemblaient dans un sens.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par Mikasa qui s'approcha et tira la manche de Petra pour attirer son attention.

\- Shmeykhl, Eren a faim.

En entendant la fillette parler, le mot qu'il cherchait lui vint enfin en tête. Cela ressemblait fortement à « schmeicheln », qui voulait dire « aduler » ou « adorer » en allemand, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Une façon décidément curieuse d'appeler sa mère mais il supposait que Petra n'étant pas la mère de Mikasa, il avait fallu trouver une alternative.

Petra posa alors son regard sur le petit garçon.

\- Eren, tu as faim ?  
\- Quoi ? Non, non, se précipita de répondre le concerné. Je n'ai pas faim.  
\- Son ventre fait que gargouiller depuis tout à l'heure, renchérit la brunette.  
\- Mikasa ! s'énerva Eren avant de croiser les bras en fronçant les sourcils. Tu rapportes toujours tout !  
\- Si tu as faim, tu dois manger, le gronda Mikasa en le regardant.

Petra eu l'air attendri et replaça une des mèches de la petite fille derrière son oreille pour dégager son visage avant d'embrasser le sommet de sa tête. Erwin observa Eren ronchonner en chuchotant quelque chose à Armin qui se mit à rire de bon cœur. Il observa alors sa montre et réalisa que l'heure du déjeuner était presque dépassée. Petra se leva et rassembla ses affaires. Erwin tourna la tête vers Armin en le voyant s'approcher.

\- Pa', on pourra revenir demain si tu n'as trop de travail ?  
\- Oui, si tu veux.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Armin, Erwin réalisa qu'il avait décidément du mal à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il avait conscience que cela pouvait parfois agacer Mike et Nanaba, mais Armin était assez intelligent pour ne pas en abuser. Et puis de toutes manières, gâter son filleul faisait partie de ses privilèges en tant que parrain.

\- Nous aussi, on pourra, hein ?

Eren s'était approché également et tirait sur la main de la rousse pour attirer son attention.

\- Pour une fois que c'est toi qui demande à venir à la bibliothèque, sourit Petra. Ça te va aussi, Mikasa ?

Pour toute réponse, celle-ci hocha la tête en regardant Eren. Un immense sourire s'étira sur le visage de ce dernier en regardant Armin et ils se précipitèrent vers la table pour ranger les livres qu'ils avaient sortis. Armin décida d'emprunter le livre qu'ils lisaient au cas où quelqu'un le ferait entre-temps mais Eren, et même Mikasa, lui firent promettre de ne pas le lire sans lui. Petra alla alors faire de même avec ses ouvrages de médecine en gardant de côté le roman pour l'emporter avec elle. Erwin en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à son téléphone qui venait de vibrer dans sa poche. Même sur un simple message, Hanji arrivait à faire preuve d'un enthousiasme effrayant en lui demandant simplement de manger avec eux pour pouvoir distraire Armin. Il rangea son téléphone sans répondre, préférant lui téléphoner en sortant et enfila son manteau en voyant son filleul revenir.

Petra revint également et une fois que tous les enfants furent couverts, les deux adultes, tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau d'emprunt, se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le jour suivant. Les livres en mains et après un dernier adieu et la promesse formelle de se revoir dès le lendemain, les enfants se séparèrent. En sortant, Erwin prit la main d'Armin en le regardant.

\- Hanji va déjeuner avec nous, ce midi.  
\- Chouette !

En voyant l'enthousiasme d'Armin, qui rayonnait littéralement, autant à cause de ses nouveaux amis que de la perspective de voir Hanji, Erwin ne regretta pas cette fin de matinée plutôt improductive. Il savait qu'il le paierait ce soir mais après tout cet enfant était sans doute la seule chose au monde qu'il aimait plus que son entreprise.

x

* * *

x

Merci d'avoir lu ! Cela vous a plu ?  
Concernant les titres des œuvres, ils sont inventés de toutes pièces et s'ils existent, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence très fortuite.  
Hanji débarque au prochain chapitre !

**Prochain chapitre :** En ligne le 6 Juin.


	5. Le festin d'Hanji

Bonjour ! Me revoici à l'heure pour un nouveau chapitre ! Le délai de 15 jours est frustrant, mais niveau écriture je vous avoue que c'est assez idéal pour pouvoir écrire tranquillement en chouchoutant au maximum l'histoire.  
Si vous aviez aimé modern!Hanji dans le premier chapitre, accrochez-vous (à votre estomac, surtout) car c'est parti !  
(Je vous déconseille fortement de manger en lisant ce chapitre.)

_Merci à alixlouise, Crazy White Rabbit, Wundy, Smilefurus, Griseldis, Ferry's et damncrew pour vos reviews._

**Petite RàR des guests (ni vue, ni connue) :  
**_damncrew ; _Non, pas de Erwin/Levi encore, désouléeee ! Levi reviendra bien vite, il faut blâmer mon cerveau qui a eu envie de coller un POV interne Erwin pour cette histoire. Pour te consoler (ou peut-être pas), ce sera une fiction longue. Très longue d'après les premières prévisions. (En même temps, je mets je-ne-sais-combien de chapitres pour **une** journée, et que la chronologie s'étale sur plusieurs mois, je pleure d'avance !)

x

* * *

V  
**Le festin d'Hanji**

* * *

x

Comme convenu, Erwin et Armin se rendirent à l'adresse qu'Hanji avait envoyée par message. Il s'agissait d'un restaurant indonésien qui venait d'ouvrir et où l'énergumène voulait absolument aller. Erwin avait de sérieuses réserves quant au lieu choisi mais après tout Hanji savait qu'Armin serait avec lui et donc aurait pris cela en considération. Ça ne serait sans doute pas si mauvais. Pas qu'Hanji ne soit pas capable du pire – définitivement, le pire c'était son rayon –, mais il n'y avait pas sur cette Terre un être humain qui ne craignît pas Nanaba en mère-poule. Et Hanji, même si Erwin avait parfois des réserves sur le sujet, restait un être humain. Tout de même en entrant dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, Armin serra très fort la main de son parrain.

Il y avait du rouge, du jaune, du vert et du bleu et toute une gamme de couleurs qu'Erwin n'était pas sûr de pouvoir nommer mais qui lui procurèrent presque une sensation de vertige. Clairement, ils avaient quitté le continent pour un autre pays. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur certaines statues dans des positions qui le firent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Par chance, Armin était encore trop innocent pour comprendre de quoi il retournait mais il jeta un regard furieux à Hanji, qui comme d'habitude se donnait en spectacle.

\- Erwin ! Armin ! Sa voix pleine d'enthousiasme résonnait dans la salle.

Immédiatement, Armin fut soulevé dans les airs et embrassé, avec cette affection que le petit blond provoquait parmi les membres de leur petit groupe. Peut-être parce que Mike était le seul qui avait eu un enfant, et probablement le seul qui en aurait jamais, mais d'une certaine manière, Armin était le neveu qu'Hanji et Erwin n'avaient jamais eu et si Erwin montrait parfois un peu plus de retenue dans ses rapport, Hanji pour sa part ne manquait jamais de le couvrir de baisers et de câlins que l'enfant acceptait avec bonheur.

\- Salut, Armin ! Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop avec Erwin ?  
\- Non, sourit le petit blond en prenant place à côté d'Erwin lorsque ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol.

Hanji gigotait sur sa chaise, l'air positivement radieux et se répandant en anecdotes sur ses plantes carnivores, informations qu'Armin écoutait avec un intérêt réel et même quelques rires, et la défiance d'Erwin commençait devenir presque palpable tant il était évident que même selon ses standards, l'enthousiasme d'Hanji était inhabituellement intense.

Lorsque les cartes furent apportées et qu'Erwin y eut jeté un coup d'œil, il comprit que ses pressentiments étaient parfaitement justifiés :

\- Hanji, c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il presque froidement après avoir lu le nom de quelques plats.  
\- De quoi ? Pas du tout ! C'est pas absolument génial ?  
\- Pa'... C'est vraiment écrit _gâteau de fourmis_, là ? questionna Armin en pointant la carte.  
\- C'est ça ! s'extasia Hanji qui fit signe à un serveur pour passer commande. Il y a même des libellules, regarde ! C'est un mets exquis, on en consomme que dans de très grandes occasions

Les yeux d'Armin s'arrondirent et l'enfant lança un air quelque peu paniqué à son parrain. Hanji était déjà en train de commander pour eux trois et ils eurent à peine de temps de réaliser que le serveur était déjà reparti.

\- Hanji, nous ne sommes pas des plantes carnivores. Nous n'allons certainement pas manger des insectes.  
\- Il paraît que c'est très bon pour la santé ! Et puis c'est aussi bon pour l'environnement ! Bref, tu fais du bien en te régalant ! Allez, Erwin, détends-toi cinq minutes !

Erwin sentit Armin agripper sa veste de costume lorsque les plats furent disposés sur la table et Hanji se jeta dessus pour tout goûter. Erwin n'était pas spécialement du genre à faire la fine bouche, objectivement il avait dû manger pire que ça dans sa vie, mais il estimait qu'un tel festin – cela en était clairement un pour l'autre en face de lui dont les lunettes étaient couvertes de buée à cause des plats un peu trop chauds – méritait une certaine préparation mentale. Ils eurent également droit aux détails sur les insectes ingurgités et sur la façon dont telle ou telle plante les digéraient.

\- Pa', je crois que j'ai attrapé la grippe aussi, je me sens pas bien.  
\- C'est pas la grippe, assura Erwin, qui se sentait vert. Littéralement, pas de jalousie, non, et encore moins dans le genre plante carnivore mais plutôt dans le genre « je ne mangerai plus jamais de toute ma vie ».

Armin repoussa discrètement l'assiette qui avait été posée devant lui et recula sur sa chaise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas toucher à ce genre de choses, lui promit Erwin avant de grimacer en regardant Hanji. Et par pitié, Hanji, mange correctement !  
\- Au moins, Moblit aurait goûté !  
\- Moblit arrive à mettre les pieds chez toi et à survivre, ce qui relève du miracle, donc je suis certain qu'une libellule au lait de coco ne lui ferait pas grand-chose puisqu'il arrive même à manger tes préparations infâmes.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît Erwin, mais écoute-toi parler. Tu cuisines encore plus mal que moi.  
\- Bien sûr que non.

Ses deux yeux marron le scrutèrent par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Pas à moi, Erwin. Tu oublies que je te connais et que j'ai vécu avec toi. Tu ne me feras pas gober ça.

En effet, songea-t-il, Hanji se concentrait avec bien trop d'enthousiasme à gober des insectes. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Il le sortit rapidement pour regarder l'écran avant de se lever.

\- C'est Nifa, je reviens. Armin, ne-mange-rien sans mon accord. Ton père me tuerait. Et ta mère...

Non après les insectes, Erwin n'avait pas l'estomac assez solide pour envisager ce que Nanaba lui ferait. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et Nifa commença par s'excuser de le déranger mais s'il avait pu ressentir un quelconque agacement - encore qu'en vérité, il était assez soulagé d'avoir un prétexte pour respirer un peu d'air frais même s'il se sentait coupable d'abandonner Armin – tout se dissipa quand la jeune femme mentionna les déesses.

\- Il y a eu un message de la Fondation Reiss, de la part d'Uri Reiss. Il souhaiterait déjeuner avec vous demain. Quelque chose d'informel, a-t-il précisé. J'ai cru bon d'accepter car cela me semblait important mais...

Nifa était décidément la perle des secrétaires, car elle savait à quel point ce contrat était important et là où beaucoup auraient hésité à accepter ce rendez-vous sans consulter leur chef, elle avait pris d'elle-même la décision de le faire. Elle lui fit un rapide résumé de la conversation. Tout en l'écoutant et en se demandant quelles étaient les vraies raisons derrière ce soudain besoin d'un déjeuner en sa compagnie, Erwin songeait que même si Armin savait se faire discret, avec une rencontre si importante, il ne pouvait évidemment pas l'emmener avec lui.

Après avoir remercié Nifa, elle ne faisait que son travail mais elle le faisait bien et Erwin aimait instaurer avec ses employés un climat de confiance, il se dit que toutes ces questions pouvaient et devaient attendre qu'il ait mangé quelque chose. De plus, l'après-midi s'annonçait chargé après cette matinée plutôt paresseuse. En rentrant dans le restaurant, il interpella un serveur et demanda à voir la cuisine. Il n'avait que médiocrement confiance en un local servant des insectes. Le serveur lui expliqua avec un sourire entendu, tout en le guidant vers la cuisine, que les plats à base d'insectes et ceux d'un genre plus convenable pour les mœurs occidentales étaient préparés à part. Effectivement, il y avait deux cuisines et tout était immaculé. Rassuré, Erwin se saisit d'une carte et commanda pour Armin et lui des plats qui lui semblaient nettement moins barbares et retourna à table où son filleul, avec un enthousiasme que rien, pas même les insectes, ne pouvait freiner racontait comment il s'était fait son tout premier ami.

Après quelques minutes, leurs nouveaux plats arrivèrent. Erwin esquissa un léger sourire en voyant Armin se détendre face à son assiette lorsqu'il eut fini de l'inspecter.

\- C'est bon, Pa', murmura-t-il, il n'y a pas d'insectes dedans.

Hanji éclata de rire entre deux bouchées et un sourire plus franc se dessina sur le visage d'Erwin qui commença également à manger.

\- Tu sais, Erwin, tu rates quelque chose. C'est vraiment délicieux. Je comprends pourquoi Magda en raffole, c'est une sacrée gloutonne !

Erwin ne fit aucune remarque et retint une grimace. Il ne voulait sûrement pas relancer le sujet des plantes carnivores. Il voulait pouvoir manger et, surtout, garder le tout dans son estomac. Il fallait avouer que s'il avait pris peur au début avec les choix culinaires douteux d'Hanji, son plat était bon et Armin semblait penser la même chose que lui. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait maintenant très enthousiaste et Hanji s'amusait clairement à lui faire raconter en détail sa matinée, posant question après question sur ce fameux Eren, et sur la petite Mikasa, dont Armin avait parlé aussi, sans doute pendant le coup de téléphone de Nifa.

À la fin du repas, avec un soupir bruyant et satisfait, Hanji s'affala sur sa chaise.

\- Vous êtes des petites natures, franchement !  
\- Tu iras dire ça à Nanaba, moi j'aime bien mes os comme ils sont, c'est à dire sans fracture.

Hanji, qui faisait signe au serveur pour l'addition, rit. Ah, les débuts de la relation entre Mike et Nanaba avaient vraiment été particuliers. Et puis la connaissant, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer le genre de menaces qu'elle avait faites à Erwin concernant la santé et le bien-être de son fils. L'addition apportée, et réglée, ils quittèrent l'établissement après s'être couverts. Dehors, Erwin s'assura de bien tenir la main d'Armin.

\- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, s'extasia Hanji en regardant le ciel. Il y a un parc pas loin, il doit y avoir pleins d'écureuils de sortie.

Erwin lui attrapa le bras qu'il tira pour lui éviter de se cogner dans un poteau.

\- Fais attention !

Il reçut pour toute réponse un éclat de rire. Erwin avait parfois l'impression de devoir jouer au baby-sitter avec Hanji mais avec Armin, il n'avait pas le temps pour ses gamineries. Tout en parlant et en ignorant ostensiblement les règles de la circulation, ce véritable danger public avait recommencé à parler de ses chères plantes. Qui, Erwin l'avait appris pendant cet étrange repas, portaient toutes des noms de tueuses en série particulièrement prolifiques.

Décidément, Hanji avait parfois un humour vraiment très particulier.

\- C'est quand même passionnant, Anna a besoin de moins d'eau qu'Elisabeth mais elle mange plus d'insectes ! D'ailleurs, eux aussi ils sont passionnants, tu verrais la vitesse à laquelle les larves se développent. Un petit bout de viande pourrissante et...  
\- Peut-on se passer de ce genre de discussion pour la journée, s'il te plaît ? Plus d'insectes.

Non sans recevoir force plaintes, Hanji en arriva même à invoquer la liberté d'expression et le premier amendement, Erwin arriva à faire dévier le sujet de conversation. Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre le parc et il ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser en pensant à la montagne de travail qui l'attendait. Cependant, il savait que l'après-midi se passerait dans l'atmosphère confinée de son bureau et il voulait qu'Armin profite un peu de la douceur de l'air, car il ne pourrait vraiment pas lui consacrer la moindre minute ensuite. Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur un banc en face d'un étang. Hanji avait bien sûr sauté sur le premier stand qu'ils avaient croisé sur leur chemin pour s'acheter un café.

\- Je parie que tu n'as fait aucun progrès en cuisine, relança distraitement Hanji entre deux gorgées.  
\- Plus que toi, c'est certain, répliqua Erwin.  
\- Très bien, je viens avec Moblit ce soir, alors. Comme ça Armin ne s'ennuiera pas.  
\- Oh, chouette ! clama Armin, le sourire aux lèvres.

Hanji fit un clin d'œil à Armin qui laissa échapper un léger rire. Erwin voulut répliquer qu'il avait prévu de travailler une bonne partie de la soirée une fois qu'Armin serait couché, mais il en fut incapable en voyant l'enfant aussi content. Il n'aimait pas se faire piéger de la sorte par l'autre.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche en sentant un téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il sortit d'abord le sien par réflexe et réalisa qu'il s'agissait de celui d'Armin que l'enfant lui avait confié.

\- C'est ta maman, p'tit gars, lui annonça-t-il en lui tendant l'appareil.

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il décrocha. Erwin écouta la conversation téléphonique, attendri par l'enthousiasme de son filleul mais son expression changea en entendant Nanaba s'énerver dans le téléphone quand Armin évoqua le restaurant et sa carte des plus singulières. Par chance, il ne parla pas des bonnes femmes et des bonshommes nus et en pleine séance de gymnastique qui sur le coup semblaient pourtant l'avoir rudement impressionné. Erwin n'aurait peut-être pas eu le courage de se saisir du téléphone si ça avait été le cas.

\- Maman veut te parler, dit Armin en lui montrant le téléphone.

Erwin le prit et le porta à son oreille sans le coller contre celle-ci pour autant. Et il se félicita pour sa prévoyance.

\- Erwin, c'est quoi cette histoire ? cria Nanaba dans le combiné.  
\- Armin n'a pas mangé de gâteau aux fourmis, répondit Erwin en tentant de la rassurer. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire.  
\- Ne jamais faire confiance en Hanji quand il s'agit de la bouffe ! s'exclama Mike derrière sa femme, qui semblait aussi énervé qu'elle.  
\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'Armin aurait mangé un truc pareil ?  
\- Armin l'admire tellement, dit Nanaba avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un soupir las.

Elle devait vraiment être malade pour s'être calmée si rapidement sur un sujet pareil, se dit Erwin.

C'était vrai qu'Armin admirait Hanji, autant qu'il l'adorait. Et à raison car sur le plan professionnel, il était impossible de douter du génie informatique, même si ses méthodes étaient plus que surprenantes. Sur un plan plus personnel, c'était autre chose. Hanji ne ferait jamais rien qui susceptible de blesser Armin, mais sa conception de ce qui pouvait ou non porter atteinte à la santé morale et physique d'un enfant était parfois légèrement biaisée. Nanaba connaissait ces deux aspects de sa personnalité et malgré toute son amitié pour Hanji, elle s'en méfiait. D'autant plus qu'Armin avait décidé depuis longtemps qu'Hanji était un excellent modèle à imiter.

Erwin prit quelques minutes pour rassurer les deux parents et embraya sur un tout autre sujet qui le travaillait. Demandant à parler à Mike, qui lui répondit avec une voix passablement enrouée et un peu comique, il expliqua :

\- Mauvaise nouvelle, demain j'ai un déjeuner d'affaires avec Uri Reiss.  
\- Erwin, je ne peux vraiment pas...  
\- C'est bon, je ne te le demande pas. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il veut. Mais si je devais emmener quelqu'un, qui me recommanderais-tu ?  
\- Lynne ou Rico. Sérieuses et efficaces toutes les deux. Je leur fais confiance. Mais tu vas faire quoi d'Armin ?  
\- Je ne vais pas l'emmener, bien sûr.  
\- Moi je peux m'en occuper, claironna Hanji en passant ses bras autour d'Armin.  
\- Hors de question que mon fils aille manger des insectes, prévint Nanaba, et Erwin comprit que le téléphone était en haut-parleur.  
\- Je PEUX garder Armin, insista Hanji, en arrachant presque le téléphone des mains d'Erwin, qui se laissa faire.

Il ne voyait personne d'autre pour garder Armin pendant son rendez-vous qu'il aurait essayé de repousser si cela n'avait pas concerné une affaire aussi importante. Puis, Hanji débordait d'enthousiasme mais n'était certainement pas stupide et Erwin savait qu'Armin serait chouchouté et protégé en sa compagnie. Non le seul problème concernait les limites d'Hanji, inexistantes, et la capacité d'Armin de pouvoir juguler son enthousiasme, inexistante aussi mais Armin avait beau être un enfant intelligent, il aurait fallu être muni d'un pistolet à dard paralysant pour éléphant pour juguler l'enthousiasme d'Hanji. (Si son métabolisme ne trouvait pas le moyen de convertir ça en énergie juste pour casser les pieds à l'univers) De plus, l'enfant participait avec enthousiasme aux projets et aux idées folles qui sortaient de ce cerveau aussi brillant que dément.

Il restait Moblit. Moblit non plus ne savait pas juguler l'enthousiasme d'Hanji, la seule personne pouvant éventuellement stopper l'enthousiasme d'Hanji était Mike, mais Erwin lui faisait confiance pour détourner l'attention d'Hanji et au pire, l'appeler si cela tournait mal. Et puis Moblit Berner ne faisait peut-être pas parti de leur petit groupe à proprement parler mais il restait un ancien. Il restait quelqu'un avec qui Armin serait sauf.

\- Tu es trop sérieuse, Nana ! geignit Hanji en s'affalant sur le banc. Je l'emmènerai manger les meilleurs burgers de la ville.  
\- Chouette ! s'exclama l'enfant alors qu'Hanji souriait.  
\- Tu l'entends ? Je vous promets qu'il mangera un burger, sauf s'il a envie d'une pizza entre-temps. Il paraît qu'il y en a de très bonnes avec des œufs de mouches !

Un triple « HANJI » raisonna, depuis Nanaba, Erwin et Mike, provoquant un éclat de rire.

\- Mike, tu as vraiment perdu ton sens de l'humour. En tout cas, vous me devrez un dîner.  
\- Et de toutes manières, Moblit sera avec toi, dit Erwin.  
\- Et de toutes manières, Moblit sera avec moi, répéta Hanji avec une docilité suspicieuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après une flopée de conseils qu'Hanji écouta avec une patience inaccoutumée et un sérieux peu caractéristique, même si un sourire légèrement machiavélique planait sur ses lèvres, Armin récupéra le combiné pour reparler à ses parents.

\- Oh, dit-il, et tu sais, il y avait ces statues qui faisaient de la gymn...  
\- OUPS, Armin, on doit y aller ! s'exclama Erwin.  
\- Ah, je te dirais plus tard, bisou maman.

Erwin récupéra l'appareil, qu'il enfouit au fond de sa poche, en se disant que les choses rentraient doucement dans l'ordre. Et qu'il devait y avoir un moyen d'acheter Armin pour qu'il ne parle pas de ces fameuses statues. Corrompre un enfant était mal. La colère de Mike et Nanaba, parce que injustement, il savait que c'était lui qu'ils rendraient responsable semblait quand même largement pire.

Avant qu'Hanji ait pu aller s'acheter un second café, Erwin déclara qu'il était largement temps de rentrer à la Survey. Tous trois rejoignirent sa voiture et quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant le grand immeuble de verre et d'acier.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, Erwin ne put s'empêcher de fixer la porte de l'ascenseur alors que celui-ci grimpait en espérant, pour la première fois, de ne pas croiser Levi. Il ne savait pas tellement pourquoi et il ne voulait pas y penser non plus. Il se concentra sur tout le travail qu'il avait à accomplir pour le reste de la journée et desserra sa main sur la poignée de son attaché-case que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dernier étage.

Dans le bureau, Hanji s'installa sur le canapé avec Armin pendant qu'Erwin se mettait au travail. Et il s'y plongea avec une telle concentration qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer entre les dossiers qui s'étaient accumulés sur son bureau et les rapports de Nifa sur tout ce qui s'était déroulé en son absence. Même les rires hystériques d'Hanji n'arrivèrent pas à le déconcentrer.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, alors qu'Armin avait eu le temps de prendre son goûter et de faire une petite sieste, il s'adossa contre son fauteuil en frottant son visage sous le regard d'Hanji qui s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord de son bureau.

\- Tu es toujours trop sérieux, Erwin. Heureusement que je suis là pour occuper Armin.  
\- N'en rajoute pas une couche, Hanji.  
\- J'ai prévenu Moblit, il s'occupera des courses pour ce soir. Ton frigo est vide, je parie. Ha ! J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir à l'ouvrage !

Erwin ne répondit pas mais haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pu contacter Uri Reiss mais il avait eu sa secrétaire et l'un dans l'autre, il avait réussi à travailler à un rythme plus qu'honorable, meilleur que d'habitude.

Son regard s'attarda sur Hanji qui de retour sur le canapé avec Armin, lisait avec lui un livre, mais pas celui de la bibliothèque.

Hanji était un génie et une ressource précieuse. Ses idées, son talent et son don de l'innovation faisaient du service informatique de la Survey une authentique forteresse. La banque Garnison, leur partenaire, avait même fait des avances plus qu'alléchantes à ce drôle de numéro pour l'attirer de leur côté. Pourtant, Hanji ne fonctionnait que parce que Moblit était derrière, inlassable, méticuleux, contrôlant et vérifiant, assistant de nom mais chef de département de fait.

Erwin peinait à comprendre leur relation. L'homme était-il un saint ? Un masochiste ? Un employé d'un dévouement exemplaire ? Ou plus tristement, et Erwin sentait que quelque part, c'était la vraie raison, était-il amoureux d'Hanji Zoë tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne serait jamais payé de retour ?

x

* * *

x

Merci d'avoir lu ! Cela vous a plu ?  
Je suis désolée si vous avez vomi face au festin d'Hanji. Presque. Pensez aux recherches que j'ai faites pour pouvoir me mettre dans le bain et écrire tout ça...  
Magda, Elizabeth et Anna. Magda est le diminutif de Magdalena. Saurez-vous retrouver les trois tueuses en série ? Celle (ou celui, si celui il y a dans mes lecteurs) qui trouvera recevra un bout du prochain chapitre en avant-première :)  
Je sais, j'ai tendance à m'étaler, mais c'est la marque de fabrique de cette fiction, donc je ne peux pas m'en excuser. Je pense que c'est le délai de publication qui donne surtout cette impression, mais comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut, on ne peut pas y couper malheureusement.  
J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous aura plus, j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions, comme toujours qui m'aident, me motivent... Que du bonheur, quoi. Merci d'être là à chaque fois.

**Prochain chapitre :** En ligne le 20 Juin.


	6. Bob l'Éponge et le Beretta

Bonjour ! Comme toujours, je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre. Je prends un plaisir monstrueux à m'attarder sur les détails. Cela ne semble pas tellement plaire à tout le monde, mais c'est ma façon d'écrire. ^^

_Merci à Wundy, Crazy White Rabbit, alixlouise, Ferry's, Griseldis et Smilefurus pour vos reviews._

**Petite RàR des guests (ni vue, ni connue) :  
**_Ferry's ;_ Je ne le prends pas méchamment parce que tu as totalement raison : Hanji est à vomir dans ce chapitre ! Et, c'est vrai, pour une fic Eruri il ne se passe pas des masses de choses sur ce plan-là pour le moment. Concernant Armin, je comprends un peu ta vision du personnage mais il a également conscience de sa faiblesse. Enfin, c'est bien la Comtesse Elisabeth Bàthory. ;-) (Ah, quelle frustration de ne pas pouvoir te répondre en PM ! Même pas une adresse mail ? Je la supprimerai bien sûr de la review pendant la modération, avant d'autoriser sa publication.)

x

* * *

VI  
**Bob l'Éponge et le Beretta**

* * *

x

Le soir venu, Erwin se surprit à fixer à nouveau les portes de l'ascenseur. Il ne restait plus grand monde dans les bureaux de la Survey, et les chances que Levi soit encore là étaient maigres mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il ne le croiserait pas avec un Armin accroché à sa main, enthousiaste à l'idée de passer la soirée avec Hanji et Moblit. Mais Levi n'était pas plus dans l'ascenseur aujourd'hui qu'hier, et après un imperceptible soulagement, il ne resta que le problème actuel : ses invités. Pas qu'Erwin n'eût pas envie de recevoir le duo chez lui, néanmoins il aurait volontiers aspiré à une soirée calme et tranquille. Or, étant donné le dynamisme dont l'olibrius faisait déjà preuve lorsqu'ils montèrent dans la voiture – Moblit les rejoindrait directement chez lui avec les provisions – et tout simplement le caractère d'Hanji, il pouvait déjà prévoir que la soirée ne serait justement ni calme ni tranquille.

Parfois, Erwin se demandait pourquoi il était ami avec cette constante source d'énergie et de stress. Hanji parlait trop fort, souriait d'une manière inquiétante, riait à une blague affreuse puis lâchait, au détour d'une phrase, une idée aussi brillante que révolutionnaire alors Erwin réalisait que c'était justement pour cela qu'il était son ami. Parce que c'était une source d'énergie et de stress, que tout autour de sa personne bougeait constamment et qu'en fin de compte, c'était cela, la vie.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, et sans grande surprise, Hanji prit ses aises comme s'il s'agissait de son propre appartement, envoyant négligemment ses chaussures valser dans l'entrée et s'étalant dans le canapé, dont les livres furent déplacés avec un soin très surprenant quand on connaissait Hanji et soigneusement déposés sur la table basse. Armin, sur son instance, s 'installa à ses côtés et aussitôt la télévision fut allumée et Hanji zappa joyeusement pour choisir au final un programme de dessins animés qui enthousiasmait clairement plus l'adulte que l'enfant.

Dans la cuisine, Erwin observait ses casseroles comme si elles allaient magiquement se remplir et faire apparaître un repas succulent. Il n'était même pas sûr de les avoir utilisées un jour, se limitant habituellement aux plats surgelés ou à emporter. Cela dit, il avait souvent observé Mike cuisiner à l'époque où il vivait avec Mike et Hanji, et ça n'avait pas eu l'air si compliqué. De plus, il avait eu d'excellentes notes en chimie pendant ses études. Allons, ça ne pouvait pas être si difficile et même s'il ratait le plat, Hanji ne le remarquerait probablement pas, Moblit était à peu près immunisé et Armin était trop bien élevé pour faire une remarque.

Non, vraiment, il allait réussir, la seule incertitude, c'était ce que Moblit rapporterait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit de sonnette annonça l'arrivée du dernier invité, ou plutôt du laquais personnel d'Hanji, qui arriva les bras chargés de sacs d'où sortaient notamment des légumes et Erwin eut un bref instant de panique en avisant des espèces de feuilles vertes un peu allongées qu'il était incapable même de nommer.

Hanji délaissa les aventures d'une éponge jaune à la voix bizarre et vivant au fond de la mer, Armin lui semblait beaucoup plus intéressé par le dessin animé qu'au début et de temps en temps son petit rire s'élevait, et s'accouda sur la barre américaine, tandis que Moblit posait les sacs sur le comptoir et commençait à les vider.

\- Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire… Alors je me suis dit un truc simple, expliqua-t-il en posant sur le plan de travail des ingrédients qu'Erwin reconnaissait parfois vaguement et parfois pas du tout. Et puis des lasagnes, c'est toujours bon !  
\- Des lasagnes ? répéta Erwin, qui ne voyait ni viande, ni sauce tomate, ni rien qui rappela les lasagnes qu'il connaissait.

Moblit leva vers Erwin un regard surpris.

\- Vous n'aimez pas ça ?

Moblit vouvoyait toujours Erwin, même si ce dernier lui avait plus d'une fois assuré que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Je ne sais pas… cuisiner les lasagnes, admit Erwin.

À ce moment-là, Hanji éclata de rire.

\- Ah, ah, tu ne sais rien cuisiner du tout ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu fixer ta cuisinière en espérant qu'un génie allait sortir et cuisiner pour toi ?

Elle donna une petite bourrade à Moblit :

\- Le voilà ton génie, veinard. Je n'avais aucune intention de manger ce que tu aurais préparé. Je parie que tu raterais des pâtes !  
\- Hanji, l'autre jour tu as fait bouillir des steaks, souligna Moblit en sortant d'un papier sulfurisé plusieurs morceaux de saumon et en s'appropriant la cuisine avec une aisance absolue, bien supérieure à celle d'Erwin qui en était pourtant le propriétaire ; du moins en théorie.  
\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, à une époque, j'ai voulu apprendre mais dès que j'approchais de la cuisine, Mike me jetait dehors à coup de pied. Contrairement à Erwin, d'ailleurs.

Il y eut une moue boudeuse et enfantine sur ses lèvres mais les yeux bruns brillaient d'amusement derrière les lunettes. Il était tellement évident qu'Erwin se perdait dans sa propre cuisine et, ayant prouvé son point, toute sa personne exultait.

Erwin se rembrunit. D'accord, il ne savait pas cuisiner. D'accord, il n'aurait pas dû prétendre le contraire.

Mais voilà que les expériences d'Hanji lui revenaient à la mémoire, et non, pas la bombe artisanale, mais bien celles réalisées dans les casseroles où Mike cuisinait d'habitude et il voulait pouvoir faire un repas aujourd'hui sans avoir envie de vomir.

_« Vous êtes ridicules, avait déclaré Hanji avec aplomb. Et puis l'urine, c'est stérile ! » Les années avaient passé mais Erwin se rappellerait toujours du visage de Mike. Et de cette casserole où l'avant-veille encore, le grand blond avait préparé un excellent chili con carne. Depuis Erwin n'avait jamais plus mangé de chili con carne._

Tandis qu'Hanji gloussait, et appelait Armin pour qu'il vienne aider Moblit, ce que l'enfant fit avec promptitude, Hanji entraîna Erwin vers le canapé. Dans la cuisine, Moblit de sa voix douce et monotone expliquait à Armin comment laver des épinards. Oh, c'était donc des épinards.

À un moment, Hanji avait fouillé dans le bar et avait décidé de se passer de l'autorisation d'Erwin pour se servir un verre de sherry.

\- C'était un piège, dit Erwin. Depuis le début, tu avais prévu que Moblit cuisinerait.  
\- Bien sûr. Je m'en fiche de ça. Je sais déjà que tu cuisines comme un pied. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment elle est.  
\- Qui ? demanda Erwin, qui comprenait enfin.

Voilà pourquoi Hanji avait voulu venir et avait demandé à Armin d'aider Moblit. Erwin avait vu l'appât et aperçut le piège. Il n'avait juste pas compris le but.

\- Comme si tu ne savais pas, déclara Hanji.

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient tous les deux. Erwin se maudit silencieusement. Il aurait dû se méfier ! Armin dans toute son innocence avait parlé. Et Hanji avait tiré les conclusions.

\- Armin était si heureux. Intarissable ! Deux amis ! Eren et Mikasa. Des prénoms rares individuellement, mais alors ensemble…  
\- C'était un hasard, se défendit Erwin, une partie de lui se demandant pourquoi il se sentait tellement sur la défensive et l'autre le sachant parfaitement, ce qui lui était extrêmement pénible.  
\- Et tu la revois demain…  
\- Armin revoit Eren et Mikasa, c'est différent.  
\- Oh, Erwin ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu es en train de faire une colossale erreur ! Tu ne m'écoutes jamais d'habitude mais quand…  
\- Bien sûr que si je t'écoute toujours, intervint-il en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin presque.  
\- Oui, quand je te parle de mes plantes ou d'un auteur tu m'écoutes parce que toi aussi tu voudrais tout savoir, et quelque part dans ton esprit tordu, tu te dis que ça pourra peut-être servir un jour, mais pas quand je te parle de lui.

Erwin ne réagit pas. Parce que demander qui était _lui_ était ridicule. Et parce que même si tout une série d'arguments lui venait à l'esprit, il savait qu'il ne ferait que se tromper lui-même.

\- Dès que je te parle de Levi Ackerman, c'est différent. Tu fais mine de rien mais je te connais trop bien. Il t'intéresse.  
\- C'est toi qui le colle et qui parle sans arrêt de lui. Et puis, ses résultats sont brillants, fit remarquer Erwin, parce que ça c'était vrai.  
\- Oui, mais moi je ne l'ai pas invité au restaurant.  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je l'avais invité au restaurant, dit Erwin en se levant pour aller chercher un verre dans le bar et se servir non pas un sherry, trop sucré, mais un whisky.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire une gaffe monumentale. Il se tourna vers Hanji, espérant que ça serait passé inaperçu. Sans surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il y avait sur ses lèvres un sourire de loup.

\- Je sais. Et je trouve justement ça très intéressant.

Puis le sourire devint plus amer, presque triste. Le regard brun le scannait avec une acuité qu'Erwin détestait parce qu'il avait l'impression que ces yeux lisaient en lui. Parce qu'il savait que ces yeux lisaient en lui.

\- Tu comptais garder cette rencontre pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était une question rhétorique, il le savait. Et cela se confirma moins de deux secondes plus tard lorsque son discours continua pendant qu'il versait l'alcool ambré dans son verre.

\- Oui, et lui aussi tu voudrais bien le garder pour toi. C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit. Mais pour lui, c'était juste une anecdote curieuse. C'est tout. Tu es ça pour lui, une anecdote curieuse. Erwin, je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses de Levi parce qu'il ne parle pas tellement de lui mais je sais quelque chose et tu dois le comprendre : sa femme il l'aime et ses gosses il les adore.  
\- Arrête.  
\- D'accord, tu es tombé sur elle et je veux bien croire que c'était par hasard.

Erwin eut un rire amer. Bien sûr que c'était le hasard. Et bien sûr que Levi Ackerman aimait sa femme et ses enfants.

\- Et là, quelle aubaine ! Armin se fait son premier ami ! Ses deux premiers amis ! Alors on se revoit… Et par la femme, on en apprend plus sur le mari.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça, dit Erwin avec colère. Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Je suis vraiment heureux qu'Armin se soit fait des amis ! Et c'est pour ça que nous avons rendez-vous demain.  
\- Je te crois. Mais tu penses à plusieurs niveaux Erwin, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Elle ne sait même pas qu'il travaille pour moi, son mari !

Hanji secoua la tête.

\- Et laisse-moi deviner, c'est pour ne pas entraver l'amitié naissante des enfants ?  
\- Parfaitement.

Un soupir s'exhala de la poitrine d'Hanji. Erwin but quelques gorgées.

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Il n'est pas pour toi.  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il l'était.  
\- Non, mais tu le penses. Erwin, tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui. Laisse-le tranquille.  
\- À t'en croire, je vais le poursuivre dans un coin et le violer.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais il arrive rarement des choses agréables à ce qui se tient entre ton but et toi.  
\- Il n'est pas mon but.

Hanji haussa les épaules. Erwin mentait bien d'habitude. Pourquoi l'autre pouvait voir si facilement à travers lui ? Mieux encore que Mike et son flair. C'était parfois comme si tous les deux étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce. Hanji était le génie fou et extravagant. Lui était le génie froid et méthodique.

\- Je peux te présenter quelques personnes, si tu veux.  
\- Non merci.  
\- Des personnes intéressées. De quoi te changer les idées.

Le ton d'Hanji était tout sauf équivoque et le clin d'œil pas vraiment subtil. Peut-être, songea Erwin. Peut-être. Mais au-delà du manque de temps, l'idée de s'abandonner dans les draps d'une chambre d'hôtel en charmante compagnie ne l'attirait pas tant que ça. Un silence s'installa quelques instants, mais il fut rapidement brisé : Hanji n'aimait pas le silence.

\- Et sinon, elle est comment ?

Mais Erwin lui jeta un regard des plus glacials, cette conversation avait vraiment été désagréable et il ne tenait pas à la continuer en s'attardant sur la personnalité agréable et charmante de Petra Ackerman. Voyant sa mauvaise humeur, Hanji eut un nouveau soupir, acheva son verre de sherry et remit le son du dessin animé, qu'ils regardèrent en silence, ponctué des éclats de rires du génie qui semblait trouver désopilantes les aventures idiotes de l'éponge en costume.

Armin n'était pas une excuse pour s'approcher de la jeune femme et par elle de Levi Ackerman. Il n'utiliserait jamais son filleul, et encore moins alors que pour la première fois il s'était fait des amis. Le bonheur d'Armin passait avant le sien mais Hanji avait raison. Et il détestait que, si clairement, des mots aient été posés sur des sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas admettre.

\- Pa' ! Hanji !

Armin arriva sur le canapé.

\- Les lasagnes sont au four, déclara-t-il. Faut juste que ça gratine. D'après Moblit, j'ai très bien fait les couches des lasagnes.  
\- Je suis sûr que ce sera délicieux, assura Erwin, qui se leva pour aller mettre la table.

Moblit l'aurait fait, bien sûr, mais déjà Moblit, quoique cuisinant, était tout de même son invité et il aspirait à s'éloigner d'Hanji, de sa perspicacité et de son rire insouciant face à cette émission idiote.

La cuisine était immaculée, Moblit finissait la vaisselle, et Erwin se demanda si cet homme était un humain ou un robot.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de tout nettoyer, dit-il. Et je m'aperçois que je ne t'ai pas offert à boire !  
\- J'ai l'habitude avec Hanji. Il vaut mieux tout nettoyer tout de suite.

Entre les deux hommes, il y eut un bref moment de compréhension. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, mais ils étaient comme unis par ce lien brillant, inconstant et irritant, qui riait bêtement sur son canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? Je crois que j'ai un peu de tout…  
\- J'ai pris un Chardonnay et je me suis permis de le mettre au frais…  
\- En veux-tu un verre ? demanda Erwin qui était décidément un hôte exécrable sur toute la ligne, ce soir-là.  
\- Je préférerai quelque chose sans alcool. Je conduis. J'ai pris du jus de pomme, pour Armin. Ça m'ira très bien.

Définitivement, cet homme était parfait dans son genre.

Lui servant un verre de jus de fruit, et constatant en ouvrant le frigo qu'il y avait du lait et près dudit frigo un paquet de céréales, et il était prêt à le parier, celles qu'Armin préférait, Erwin se dit que quelque soit le salaire de Moblit, il fallait qu'il l'augmente.

Alors qu'une odeur alléchante se répandait dans la cuisine, Erwin mit la table. Et après une dizaine de minutes, ils étaient tous les quatre assis devant un plat doré de lasagnes de saumon et d'épinards. Il y avait aussi de la salade et au four, une tarte aux pommes surgelée cuisait doucement.

Hanji regarda la table et Moblit et secoua la tête d'un air navré :

\- Moblit, ce repas a l'air charmant et délicieux, mais il te manque ton tablier !  
\- Hanji ! s'exclama Moblit qui était devenu rouge.

Ricanant, Hanji leva les yeux au ciel avec une mine faussement innocente et Erwin et Armin échangèrent un regard confus. Sans doute valait-il mieux ne pas savoir.

Les lasagnes furent déclarées excellentes, elles l'étaient d'ailleurs et Moblit assura que c'était grâce à Armin qui avait su parfaitement répartir les différentes couches, et le repas, sinon calme - Hanji était à la fois d'humeur joyeuse et taquine, une combinaison très dangereuse - fut très agréable.

Erwin ignora consciencieusement les piques sur Petra Ackerman et Armin une fois de plus fut invité à raconter sa matinée à Moblit qui ne l'avait pas entendue.

Arriva ensuite la tarte aux pommes, très bonne pour un surgelé, que Moblit agrémenta de crème fouettée. S'il cuisinait toujours ainsi, le taux de cholestérol d'Hanji devrait être astronomique. Une fois le repas terminé, Armin ne tarda pas à montrer des signes de fatigue.

Après une douche, et habillé de son pyjama, l'enfant souhaita bonne nuit à Moblit et Hanji et Erwin l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre, qui un jour avait été une chambre d'amis, mais qui depuis la naissance d'Armin était devenue la sienne même s'il ne dormait pas si souvent chez son parrain.

Nanaba avait appelé au cours de la soirée, le ton assez éteint et la voix fatiguée, et Armin était un peu agité et inquiet. Prenant un des romans d'Harry Potter dont l'enfant possédait un exemplaire de chaque tome et chez lui et chez son parrain, Erwin l'ouvrit et commença à lire le second, qu'il connaissait parfaitement, bien à son corps défendant. La voiture volante des Weasley n'était pas encore arrivée pour délivrer Harry que la respiration calme de l'enfant indiquait qu'il s'était endormi. Erwin lut encore une page, puis se tut. Armin ne bougea pas, et Erwin se leva, caressa une des mèches blondes puis quitta la pièce le plus discrètement possible.

Dans le salon, Hanji avait repris possession du canapé et jouait avec quelque chose.

\- Pour en revenir à notre ami et à sa femme…  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter.

Sans surprise, ce fut aussi efficace que jeter un verre d'eau sur un feu de forêt. Dans la cuisine, Erwin entendait Moblit remplir le lave-vaisselle.

\- Et vous connaîtrez la vérité et la vérité vous rendra libres, déclara Hanji sur un ton faussement solennel en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.  
\- Ta gueule, lui dit-il du tac-au-tac en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Oh, que tu es vulgaire. J'ai tapé dans le mille.

Il l'ignora et posa son regard sur sa main gauche avant de soupirer. Bien sûr, Hanji en avait profité pour fouiller dans ses tiroirs. Plus exactement, Hanji avait forcé ses tiroirs car, sachant qu'Armin venait, il l'avait rangée dans un tiroir à clef.

\- Range cette arme, Hanji.  
\- Ton Beretta. Toujours. Ça valait bien la peine de t'offrir un Smith et Wesson. Un Smith sans Smith et Wesson, c'est genre une blague triste.  
\- Je le garde au bureau.  
\- Vraiment ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Je pourrais le démonter ?  
\- Hanji, je n'apprécie pas qu'on fouille dans mes tiroirs, que ce soit chez moi ou au bureau. Et de toutes manières, tu le connais par cœur.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de cet esprit déluré qui ne pouvait dire le contraire et pour cause : Erwin avait peut-être fait le choix de ne plus porter d'arme mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de Mike et d'Hanji. Il fallait aussi dire que Mike et Hanji avaient passé plus de temps sur le terrain que lui.

\- Ne sors pas ça quand Armin est là, même s'il dort.  
\- Parrain modèle, va ! Je voudrais bien un café, Moblit !  
\- Tu en as pris un il y a cinq minutes, intervint Moblit qui arrivait. Tout est propre et à sa place, Erwin.

C'était officiel, Erwin était le pire hôte du monde.

\- Moblit, tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça.  
\- J'ai l'habitude avec Hanji.  
\- Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans mon Moblit ? rit Hanji en se levant et en passant son bras autour des épaules de l'homme.  
\- Tu serais en train de mourir d'inanition dans un coin au milieu de tes ordures, déclara Erwin, sûr de son fait.  
\- C'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas, dit Moblit en s'écartant.  
\- Bref, on va y aller. Surtout qu'Erwin est guère causant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je garderai ton petit secret. Armin est trop mignon quand il sourit.

Hanji lui fit un clin d'œil et Moblit resta impassible. Erwin se demanda s'il savait tout ou s'il ne savait rien, s'il était un confident ou un meuble. Dans quelle case de son cerveau désordonné et génial, Hanji rangeait le jeune homme ?

Est-ce que d'ailleurs, Hanji savait quelle était sa case dans le cerveau de son assistant ?

La pensée le rendait curieusement triste. Depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, il n'avait jamais vu Hanji montrer le moindre intérêt romantique pour personne. Il savait que ça ne voulait pas forcément dire que ça n'existait pas mais…

Non, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Moblit trouverait un jour quelqu'un de normal et capable de lui rendre son affection. Et qu'il n'en profiterait pas pour démissionner.

Tout en enfilant son manteau, et en discutant de ses princesses, c'est-à-dire ses chères plantes carnivores aux doux noms de tueuses en série cannibales, Hanji déclara :

\- Il faudrait qu'on aille au stand de tir à l'occasion, ça fait longtemps.  
\- Parle pour toi, à chaque fois que Mike te propose de venir avec nous tu n'as jamais le temps.  
\- Parce que je n'ai jamais le temps. Tu sais qu'un PDG normal fait plutôt du golf pendant son temps libre ?  
\- Tu sais qu'une personne normale n'a pas besoin d'être menacée pour qu'elle se lave ?

Hanji prit une fausse mine offusquée avant de rire. Puis une fois qu'ils se furent salués, Erwin se retrouva seul dans l'appartement, soudain terriblement silencieux. C'était l'effet Hanji.

Il se sentait terriblement fatigué.

C'était aussi l'effet Hanji. Et _puis_ d'un bon repas. Et de cette discussion qui n'avait pas vraiment eu lieu sur Levi Ackerman. Il lutta contre l'envie d'aller se coucher et décida de se remettre au travail jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne se fasse trop ressentir. Après tout, le lendemain serait une longue journée et il devait être en forme.

Cela dit, avant de s'installer avec son ordinateur, ses dossiers et une bonne tasse de café, il eut soin de ranger le Beretta dans le tiroir et de le referme à clef.

« La vérité vous rendra libres. »

Oui, il y avait cru. Et même s'il avait quitté ce monde-là, il y croyait encore. Mais cette vérité, il fallait être assez fort pour l'accepter et ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

x

* * *

x

Merci d'avoir lu ! Cela vous a plu ?  
Je ne pensais pas que cette journée serait aussi longue à traiter, mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à caser mine de rien.  
En tout cas, j'ai hâte de vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre (et de retrouver Levi), maintenant que les bases sont posées ! :)

**Prochain chapitre :** En ligne le 4 Juillet.  
_Note du 4 Juillet : Le chapitre 7 est en cours de correction.  
Quelques soucis techniques ont causé un peu de retard, mais il sera là aujourd'hui. (Ou demain au plus tard !)_


	7. Retrouvailles

Bonjour ! C'est avec un peu de retard, mais je suis contente de pouvoir enfin poster ce chapitre 7 ! Comme je l'ai indiqué à la fin du chapitre 6, quelques soucis techniques ont retardé un peu la sortie du chapitre et j'en suis désolée.  
Du coup je suis doublement stressée en le postant car j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.  
Pour me faire pardonner, il est long. (Trop long. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'il a mis du temps à arriver.)

_Merci à Griseldis, Wundy, Crazy White Rabbit, Ferry's, Smilefurus, alixlouise et zancrow99 pour vos reviews._

**Petite RàR des guests (ni vue, ni connue) :  
**_Ferry's ; _ Encore merci pour ta review :) Oui, Moblit est vraiment l'homme parfait, il n'y a qu'Hanji pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ! Si Moblit le sait ou pas... Je ne peux rien dévoiler pour le moment. :P Je comprends cette impression, mais malgré les apparences, j'ai tourné toute l'intrigue autour d'Erwin et Levi. Si beaucoup d'auteurs préfèrent se concentrer à 100% sur le couple choisi, j'ai préféré partir sur quelque chose de plus général parce qu'il y a énormément de personnages dans SnK et je trouve cela dommage de se concentrer sur seulement deux dans le cadre d'une longue fiction.

x

* * *

VII  
**Retrouvailles**

* * *

x

Armin avait eu une nuit heureusement paisible, ce qui entre l'inquiétude pour ses parents, la surexcitation de s'être pour la première fois fait un ami ainsi que le repas si particulier d'Hanji n'était pas joué d'avance. Il était réveillé mais pas levé lorsqu'Erwin était passé le voir au matin, et après un bon petit-déjeuner, grâce aux céréales du si prévoyant Moblit, il avait comme la veille accompagné son parrain à la Survey, faisant sien le canapé et la table basse avec ce calme si peu propre aux enfants de cet âge-là, lisant ou jouant à un jeu sur une console portable que Nifa lui avait donnée ce matin, un prêt de la part d'Hanji. Cela dit, Erwin qui de temps en temps levait les yeux sur lui remarquait bien qu'il était tout de même impatient car le petit blond consultait son portable à tout moment, comme si fixer l'écran ferait passer le temps plus vite.

Finalement, avec presque vingt minutes d'avance sur l'horaire prévu, Erwin avait cédé à cette impatience muette en proposant de partir, au cas où Eren et Mikasa seraient déjà au rendez-vous.

Armin avait acquiescé avec un vif enthousiasme. Plus tard, il avait même violé une des règles de la bibliothèque en y entrant en courant, le livre serré sur sa poitrine. Ça faisait du bien de le voir enfin se comporter comme un enfant de son âge. Il s'était précipité vers les tables qu'ils occupaient la veille, pour les trouver prises par plusieurs étudiants. Il avait fait le tour des rayons et des salles de lecture environnantes mais il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence : la famille Ackerman n'était pas encore arrivée.

Il était revenu vers son parrain avec une mine pitoyable, sans doute une première alors qu'il était dans une bibliothèque, un des endroits qu'il aimait le plus au monde et Erwin fut frappé, non pas pour la première fois mais d'une manière plus aiguë d'à quel point Armin souffrait en réalité d'être un petit garçon solitaire et sans véritables amis. Il s'entendait bien avec les adultes mais ce n'était bien évidemment pas la même chose. Erwin lui sourit, tentant de lui faire comprendre sa tendresse, ne sachant comment lui expliquer qu'un jour cela changerait et que quand les autres enfants auraient grandi et mûri, il trouverait parmi eux des vrais camarades mais soudain, il y eut une espèce d'éclair châtain et Eren était là, bruyant, vivant, agité, Mikasa le suivant de près, la mine plus calme ; le sourire d'Armin sembla illuminer jusqu'au plafond du vieil édifice.

Petra ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Erwin allait lui tendre la main mais avec beaucoup de naturel, elle s'approcha et lui fit la bise.

\- Bonjour vous deux ! Je vois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls en avance.  
\- Bonjour Petra, bonjour les enfants.

Les enfants s'étaient salués, avec moins de cérémonie que la veille heureusement, et après avoir fait de même avec les adultes, ils s'étaient installés à une table libre.

\- Il faut dire que c'est la première fois, dit Erwin à Petra, qu'Armin s'entend si bien avec un enfant de son âge. Il trépignait d'impatience ce matin.

Enfin, pas vraiment trépigner, rectifia-t-il mentalement, mais il fallait admettre que dans le cadre du comportement habituel de son filleul, celui-ci avait indubitablement manifesté beaucoup d'empressement.

\- Eren était pareil, répondit Petra. Armin est son premier ami dans ce pays, jusqu'ici, il n'avait que Mikasa.

Tout en prenant place à une table voisine, les deux adultes discutaient à voix basse en regardant les trois enfants. Eren, tout en regardant les images, parlait très vite, s'embrouillant parfois dans des phrases trop longues et demandant à Mikasa la traduction de certains mots qu'elle lui fournissait toujours sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir.

\- Ils ont vraiment l'air proches tous les deux, releva Erwin.  
\- Oh oui, ils le sont, oui. Depuis le début.

Erwin ne poursuivit pas la conversation. Un sourire doux avait beau se dessiner sur le visage de la rousse, il pouvait sentir une certaine gêne. Cela tenait sans doute au fait que Mikasa était la demi-sœur de Levi. Ça ne devait pas être évident tous les jours d'élever et son fils et sa belle-sœur. Erwin tenta de chasser ces considérations sur l'arbre généalogique et la vie domestique de la famille Ackerman de son esprit.

\- Mikasa a l'air très intelligente pour son âge. Elle parle déjà couramment l'anglais ?  
\- Oui, elle retient tout. Elle a une excellente mémoire.

Erwin se dit que Mikasa faisait à la fois plus vieille et plus jeune que son âge. Il y avait dans ce calme tranquille une assurance presque adulte et à la fois une grande immaturité de tout petit enfant dans cet attachement presque pathologique qu'elle semblait porter à son frère adoptif. Mais sans doute c'était les circonstances qui en avaient décidé ainsi. Erwin se doutait que la situation familiale des Ackerman était particulière. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus mais il ne tenait pas à mettre la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Et puis si la tentation était trop forte, il y avait d'autres moyens de découvrir ce qui l'intriguait. Un moyen avec des lunettes, une hygiène déplorable et une récente passion pour les plantes carnivores.

Erwin écoutait les enfants d'une oreille tout en discutant avec Petra. Le sujet était passé des enfants aux études qu'elle souhaitait reprendre à la prochaine rentrée puis la conversation dériva sur le domaine de la santé dans sa globalité et finalement sur la politique. Plus Erwin parlait avec Petra, plus il s'étonnait d'apprécier avec tant de facilité la jeune femme. Derrière ce visage presque trop juvénile, il y avait un esprit brillant très affûté. Elle possédait une vaste culture et, même si le mot pouvait sembler étrange, comme une espèce de sagesse. Ses opinions étaient exposées clairement, avec des arguments cohérents et elle montrait une grande connaissance sur une très large variété de sujets.

Il y avait pourtant quelque chose de curieux chez elle, dans l'éclat soudain acéré de son regard du reste brun et chaleureux, dans ses gestes qui semblaient parfaitement contrôlés et Erwin se souvenait alors de cette sensation de danger, la veille. Dans un sens, il avait du mal à croire que Petra Ackerman était ce qu'elle déclarait être, une simple mère au foyer désirant reprendre ses études. Elle lui rappelait un chat doux et câlin, mais qui malgré toute sa civilité restait le parent pas si lointain du tigre ou de la panthère.

Tout à sa conversation avec Petra, il n'avait même pas sorti de sa serviette les quelques dossiers qu'il avait apportés, Erwin ne s'était pas rendu compte que le temps était passé si rapidement et il fut très surpris lorsque son alarme sonna pour lui rappeler qu'il était temps de partir s'il ne voulait pas être en retard au rendez-vous avec Uri Reiss.

\- Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard. Nous devons y aller car j'ai un rendez-vous que je ne peux pas repousser.  
\- Oh bien sûr, dit Petra qui sembla aussi surprise que lui. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard. Et je vous ai même empêché de travailler.  
\- Je n'y ai pas mis tellement d'empressement, admit Erwin avec bonne humeur et c'était tellement étrange car ces mots, qui auraient pu passer pour une tentative de flirt, n'étaient rien d'autre que l'expression de la vérité, le reflet de cette camaraderie si étrange et rapide entre eux.  
\- N'empêche, j'aurais dû vous laisser travailler. C'est très bon de votre part je trouve, que vous veniez ici pour Armin alors que vous avez visiblement tant à faire.  
\- Cela me fait presque autant plaisir qu'à lui. Ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il se fait des amis.

Erwin en disant cela s'était levé et avait fait signe à Armin pour le faire comprendre qu'ils partaient.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna l'enfant.  
\- Oh, non, encore un peu ! protesta Eren.  
\- Eren, voyons ! le gronda Petra, visiblement gênée. Désolée Erwin, mais parfois Eren ne se rend pas compte que les adultes ne font pas toujours ce qu'ils veulent...

Elle appuya sur ces derniers mots en faisant les gros yeux à Eren qui détourna la tête, grognant quelque chose en allemand.

\- Ce n'est rien, la rassura Erwin. C'est même plutôt une chance qu'ils n'aient pas encore à le savoir.

Petra jeta un regard en coin à ses enfants et eut un petit soupir.

\- Oui, c'est une chance.

Il y avait presque du regret dans sa voix mais elle se reprit aussitôt et demanda :

\- Demain, même heure ?

Erwin soupesa un instant l'idée. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre une autre demi-matinée de congé.

\- Impossible, j'ai une matinée très chargée, répondit-il en ignorant la mine déçue d'Armin. Mais que diriez-vous d'après-demain ?  
\- Mais moi je veux demain, insista Eren et cette fois-ci il reçut une petite tape de la part de Mikasa.  
\- Eren, et la voix de Petra était devenue extrêmement sérieuse, ça suffit à présent. Si tu continues comme ça, je dis à Pisk qu'on ne déjeune pas ensemble ce midi.  
\- Oh Smeykhl, non ! C'est bon, je ne dis plus rien...

Alors qu'Erwin se disait que Pisk était un nom vraiment étrange, et avec une consonance pas vraiment heureuse, Petra, qui devait sans doute avoir vu son air vaguement étonné, précisa :

\- C'est mon mari, son surnom. D'habitude, les enfants sont avec une baby-sitter le midi mais pour une fois, elle n'est pas disponible alors nous déjeunerons tous les quatre.

Erwin eut soudainement comme une sensation de vertige en voyant avec une clarté trop nette Levi sourire comme il avait souri ce jour-là dans le taxi, mais cette fois-ci entouré de cette femme et de ces deux enfants, de sa famille. Des gens qui l'aimaient et qu'il aimait.

Il repoussa ce sentiment désagréable. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il regarda Armin qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles alors que les enfants se promettaient de se revoir le surlendemain. Lui aussi il aimait et était aimé. Et il était ici pour son filleul et pas à cause d'un homme qui, c'était vrai, l'attirait, mais à qui il n'avait parlé que deux fois.

Erwin échangea son numéro de téléphone avec celui de Petra et ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous pour le surlendemain. Enfin, ils se saluèrent une dernière fois et Erwin prit la main d'Armin en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Comme la veille, Armin ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur son nouvel ami, et sur Mikasa qu'il considérait à présent aussi comme une amie.

\- Mais juste comme une amie, précisa-t-il avec sérieux, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ni rien.

Erwin, quoique amusé, ne l'écoutait que distraitement, l'esprit revenu sur son déjeuner avec Uri Reiss.

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, Erwin s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils en posant son regard sur la silhouette assise sur le banc en face. Il l'observa se lever avant de se diriger vers eux d'un pas presque bondissant, tout en retirant ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Hanji ?  
\- Salut, Armin ! sourit son vis-à-vis en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras pour le gratifier d'un bisou particulièrement bruyant sur la joue. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus pratique pour toi que je vienne chercher Armin ici directement.

Erwin n'y croyait pas une seule seconde mais il n'avait pas envie de questionner Hanji en présence de l'enfant. Il était évident qu'à un moment ou à un autre, cette petite fouine était entrée dans la bibliothèque pour venir les espionner. C'était un peu inquiétant de se dire qu'Hanji avait pu le faire sans qu'il le remarque mais cela voulait aussi dire que Petra n'avait rien dû remarquer non plus. Après la discussion de la veille, son intérêt pour Levi et son infernale curiosité qui poussait le fantasque génie à vouloir tout savoir sur tout, il était évident que Petra Ackerman était devenue quelqu'un de très intéressant à ses yeux.

\- Hanji, tu ne peux pas faire ça.  
\- De quoi ? T'attendre devant la bibliothèque ?

Sa mine était si innocente que si Erwin n'avait pas connu si bien ce spécimen très particulier d'humanité, il aurait presque pu y croire.

\- Bref, soupira Erwin, essaie quand même de ne pas retourner au travail trop tard, Moblit est ton assistant, mais c'est toi qui est responsable.  
\- Chef, oui, chef ! répondit le génie informatique avec un ton moqueur.  
\- Et toi Armin, même si tu l'aimes beaucoup, rappelle-toi que si Hanji t'entraîne dans ses bêtises, c'est moi que ta mère tuera.  
\- Merci bien ! rétorqua Hanji avec un air faussement vexé. De toutes manières, les bêtises, on les fera quand même mais c'est juste qu'on ne te le dira pas. Pas vrai Armin ?

Et alors que le petit blond hochait la tête avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme, par-dessus sa tête, Hanji articula silencieusement « hamburger » pour au moins rassurer Erwin sur le menu du jour.

\- Concentre-toi sur Uri Reiss et ne te fais pas de soucis pour nous. Tout se passera bien. Et puis Armin est assez intelligent pour me sortir de tous les ennuis dans lesquels je pourrais me mettre. Pas vrai Armin ?

Le petit blond prit une mine tout à fait sérieuse et déclara qu'il protégerait Hanji quoiqu'il arrivât. Après quelques nouvelles recommandations, qui Erwin le savait, ne serviraient pas à grand-chose, il vit l'autre adulte faire un signe à un taxi qui s'arrêta. Avec Armin, tous les deux s'y engouffrèrent.

\- Mais tu sais, dit d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux Hanji, qui était déjà dans le taxi et avait baissé la vitre pour lui parler, tu ne devrais pas faire ça.  
\- De quoi ? La Fondation Reiss ?  
\- C'est ça, prends-moi pour plus débile que je ne suis. Tu sais que je parle de tes petits rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas bon. Pour personne.  
\- On discute seulement pour passer le temps pendant que les enfants sont ensemble.  
\- Si tu y crois... Mais, Erwin, je te préviens : tout ça finira mal. Et le plus probable, c'est que ce sera toi qui finiras par t'en prendre plein les dents.

Erwin choisit de ne pas répondre, car que pouvait-il dire de toutes manières à ce qui n'était que la continuation de cette désagréable conversation de la veille ? Il sourit à Armin dans le fond en faisant un geste de salut de la main, et avec un soupir ostensible, Hanji donna une adresse au conducteur de taxi, qui démarra. Erwin les regarda partir vers un quelconque restaurant puis il se dirigea vers sa propre voiture. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller passer prendre Rico Brzenska et à se rendre au « Rêve de Joseph ». Jusqu'à la veille, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce restaurant, qui n'avait visiblement rien à voir avec ceux où se déroulaient les rendez-vous d'affaires, des restaurants où il fallait réserver un an à l'avance et avec des tarifs si prohibitifs qu'un repas équivalait à un salaire mensuel.

La circulation, sans surprise, n'était pas fluide mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, la circulation n'était jamais fluide et Erwin l'avait prévu dans son horaire. Tout en écoutant distraitement les nouvelles, il continua de se torturer les méninges pour tenter de s'imaginer ce qu'Uri Reiss pouvait bien lui vouloir.

Jusqu'alors, il avait toujours rencontré Uri en compagnie de son frère Rod. Cependant, de ce qu'il avait compris, cette fois-ci, Rod ne serait pas présent. Erwin n'aimait pas particulièrement Rod Reiss mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet. Allait-il se retrouver au milieu d'une histoire de famille ? Les trois déesses étaient une raison largement suffisante pour que les liens fraternels se défassent.

Il avait longuement réfléchi afin de choisir qui l'accompagnerait pour ce déjeuner. Mike lui avait conseillé Lynne, mais le chef de la sécurité étant déjà absent, il avait décidé de ne pas réduire plus l'effectif de ce département. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en Gelgar pour gérer seul son petit monde le temps d'un déjeuner – après tout Mike ne lui aurait pas conseillé Lynne sinon – mais il ne le connaissait certainement pas assez pour lui imposer davantage de responsabilités pendant ces courtes heures. Le problème des crises imprévues, c'était justement qu'elles étaient imprévues. Il avait donc décidé d'y aller avec Rico Brzenska qu'il avait contactée la veille.

En se garant dans le parking de la compagnie, Erwin réalisa que Rico travaillait dans le département de surveillance des fraudes aux assurances. Tout comme Levi. Il coupa le moteur de son véhicule et en sortit en essayant de rester concentrer sur sa prochaine rencontre qui ne lui permettait certainement pas d'être distrait. Dans l'ascenseur, par habitude, il appuya d'abord sur le bouton du dernier étage, celui de son bureau. Puis se reprenant, il pressa celui de l'étage où se trouvait Levi. Non, de l'étage où se trouvait Rico Brzenska. Enfin, tout le département des fraudes.

Il resserra sa cravate, qui n'avait pas besoin de l'être, en se sommant de se reprendre, et contemplant son reflet dans la glace se surprit à remettre un peu sa coiffure en place. Ce qui n'avait bien sûr rien à voir avec Levi Ackerman. Il aimait simplement prendre soin de son apparence.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de l'habitable et parcourut le couloir, son regard s'attarda un instant sur la machine avant de réprimer un soupir en se disant qu'il était vraiment pathétique et il entra finalement dans la vaste salle du département des fraudes dont le mur du fond était une gigantesque baie vitrée. Il y avait ce vacarme familier des open space. On pouvait entendre les employés parler, taper sur leurs claviers mais également le ronronnement sourd des ordinateurs, celui rythmique des photocopieuses et des imprimantes, le son plus aigu des téléphones. Il se dirigea sans attendre vers le bureau de Brzenska qui, de par son poste, disposait d'une pièce à part.

Erwin frappa à la porte, déjà ouverte et entra sans attendre. Derrière son bureau croulant sous les dossiers dont certains étaient ouverts et dont les feuilles étaient étalées devant elle, Rico était au téléphone et le ton de sa voix trahissait un certain énervement. Elle ne jeta pas tout de suite un coup d'œil à son visiteur mais lorsqu'elle le fit finalement, il y eut une expression de surprise sur ses traits et après trois ou quatre mots et un « je te rappelle » qui sonnait comme une menace, elle salua :

\- Bonjour monsieur Smith. Que…

Il y avait une nuance d'étonnement dans sa voix comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à le voir là. Sans doute aurait-il été plus convenable de la faire appeler mais Erwin pensait qu'il était plus poli de venir la chercher lui-même.

\- Oh, mais oui le déjeuner, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, mon dieu, comment ai-je pu oublier ? Je suis désolée, c'est ce dossier qui est arrivé ce matin et Kitts qui...

Elle se tut soudain.

\- Kitts qui ? demanda Erwin d'une voix douce, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ce n'était pas une surprise : Kitts Woeman était en poste grâce à un contrat en béton négocié avant l'arrivée d'Erwin à la Survey mais c'était selon son avis un incompétent notoire. Seulement, il s'arrangeait toujours pour ne jamais commettre une faute qui pourrait justifier son renvoi.

\- Il est malade, il a appelé, s'empressa d'expliquer Rico.

Erwin n'y crut pas une seconde. Il fit une note mentale de dire à Nifa de vérifier si l'homme apporterait un certificat médical. Cependant, il choisit de biaiser. Rico Brzenska était visiblement loyale envers son supérieur, ou du moins n'était-elle pas déloyale, et il ne tenait pas à montrer trop d'intérêt sur cette question de crainte que par scrupule, elle ne le prévienne.

\- Quel gros dossier ? dit-il plutôt, sincèrement curieux et intéressé du reste.  
\- Une collection de vins détruite à cause de l'écroulement d'une partie du plafond... Il y en a pour près de deux millions...

Elle lui tendit un dossier qu'il prit et se mit à feuilleter. Il s'agissait effectivement d'une collection des plus impressionnantes, comprenant mêmes des vins bicentenaires.

\- Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'une fraude ?

Elle hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

\- Mais je dois m'en occuper le plus tôt possible. Entre les analyses et les vérifications des bouteilles...  
\- Bien entendu.

Erwin se retourna en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Une pile de dossiers sous le bras, Levi lui resta à l'entrée du bureau en regardant Rico puis Erwin. Levi était vêtu de son habituel costume noir mais il n'en portait pas le veston, et sur sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé, il n'avait pas non plus de cravate. S'il était étonné de voir Erwin, ce dernier fut incapable de le dire, le visage de Levi étant toujours aussi inexpressif.

\- Je dérange ?  
\- Non Levi, ce sont les dossiers que je t'ai demandé ?

Le brun hocha la tête et s'approcha pour les déposer sur son bureau. Erwin fut un instant surpris qu'elle l'appelât par son prénom puis il se souvint qu'Hanji lui avait dit qu'il détestait lui aussi qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille.

\- Autre chose ? demanda-t-il de son ton neutre.

Alors qu'Erwin se disait que Levi était presque aussi petit que sa femme, il réalisa soudainement qu'il fixait le depuis le début. Il tourna alors la tête vers Rico qui jetait un œil à la pile. Il y posa le dossier qu'elle lui avait donné plus tôt.

\- Pour le rendez-vous... commença-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui et en tirant sa chaise en arrière, prête à se lever.  
\- Occupez-vous de ce cas en priorité, l'interrompit-il, il faut tirer ça au clair au plus vite.  
\- Êtes-vous sûr ? Je veux dire, il était prévu que je vous accompagne et les trois déesses...

En fait, elle avait l'air plutôt soulagée et Erwin qui en tournant les pages du dossier avait vu que c'était elle qui avait fait ce contrat d'assurance supposa que quelque part elle se sentait responsable. Il eut un sourire et dit :

\- C'est bon de toutes manières, c'est un rendez-vous informel.

Après tout, il n'avait qu'à monter quelques étages pour aller chercher Lynne. Cela dégarnirait un peu plus le département mais...

\- Très bien, monsieur Smith.

Puis vers le brun qui était resté là en attendant qu'on réponde à sa question :

\- Oh, Levi, c'est bon, je viserai ça au retour, vous pouvez aller manger.

La vision de Levi entouré de sa petite famille s'imposa à nouveau dans l'esprit d'Erwin. Petra, si intelligente, jolie et joyeuse, Eren riant et parlant trop vite, Mikasa plus calme mais souriant tout de même et corrigeant calmement les erreurs de son frère adoptif… Il se rappela le sourire que Levi avait eu en parlant d'eux. Erwin eut une nouvelle sensation de vertige, la même qu'il avait pu ressentir à la bibliothèque, mais plus intense.

\- Non, dit-t-il.

Il ne parlait à personne. Ni à Levi, ni à Rico, ni même à lui-même. Il parlait à la vie. Non, ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas possible. Il venait enfin de reconnaître ce sentiment pour ce qu'il était : de la jalousie.

Non, c'était ridicule, se répéta encore Erwin. Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux, il n'avait pas le droit de l'être. Pour lui, Levi n'était qu'un employé. Il n'aurait dû être que cela.

Erwin se rappela qu'il n'était pas seul et il vit les regards interrogateurs de Levi et de Rico, se rendant compte qu'il avait dit ce « non » à haute voix et sur un ton bien plus brusque qu'il aurait dû l'être. Il essaya de se reprendre, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Non, excusez-moi, je réfléchissais. Ackerman, j'ai dit que je venais avec quelqu'un. Pouvez-vous me rendre ce service et m'accompagner ?

Puis, comme il le lui avait dit cette première fois où le hasard les avait réunis pour un déjeuner qui n'aurait pas dû être, il tenta avec un sourire, pour déguiser ce qui était plus un ordre qu'une demande derrière une boutade :

\- Cette fois-ci la table est réservée pour quatre personnes.

Maintenant qu'il avait réalisé cette jalousie, il ne pouvait plus se dire que c'était juste l'intérêt qu'Hanji avait manifesté pour cet homme qui le rendait curieux. Il se souvint de ses avertissements qui résonnèrent dans sa tête mais il était trop tard.

\- Si c'est sur la note du patron, je ne vois pas comment refuser, dit Levi avec un air pince-sans-rire, montrant qu'il se rappelait lui aussi de cette conversation.

Erwin se retint d'esquisser un sourire complice, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait réalisé tout ça que cela voulait dire quelque chose.

_« Mais pour lui, c'était juste une anecdote curieuse. C'est tout. Tu es ça pour lui, une anecdote curieuse. »_

C'était les paroles exactes d'Hanji la veille. Il ne devait pas oublier.

\- Je vais chercher mes affaires dans ce cas.

Levi sortit du bureau et Rico regarda Erwin avec un air étrange.

\- Vous êtes sûr, monsieur ? Comme vous pouvez le voir, Levi n'est pas toujours très... respectueux dans sa manière de parler.

Elle n'avait bien sûr pas compris que cet échange était une plaisanterie et Erwin ne se sentait pas de le lui expliquer.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, assura-t-il plutôt.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge même s'il ne pouvait pas dire à Rico Brzenska que c'était précisément une des choses qui l'attirait chez Levi.

Puis ils discutèrent quelques minutes de cette fraude à l'assurance possible sur cette collection de vins. Quand Erwin sortit finalement du bureau, Levi avait eu le temps de prendre ses affaires et il l'attendait près de la porte en ajustant la cravate qu'il venait de passer autour de son cou.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du département et s'approchaient des ascenseurs, Levi demanda s'il avait le temps de passer un coup de fil.

\- Oh, vous aviez sans doute des plans, dit Erwin comme s'il n'était pas parfaitement au courant.  
\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Levi.

Erwin s'éloigna un peu pour lui laisser une certaine intimité mais il entendit malgré tout la conversation.

\- Oy, Petra... Non, j'ai un imprévu au boulot, vous allez devoir bouffer sans moi... Non, rien de grave... Je sais, mais dis au gamin que les adultes ne font pas toujours ce qu'ils veulent... Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... Ouais, emmène-les où ils veulent... Toi aussi, à ce soir.

Erwin étouffa un flot de remords. C'était si étrange de savoir tant de choses sur Levi alors que lui-même n'en avait pas conscience. C'était si étrange de connaître ces deux aspects de sa vie sans qu'aucun de ces deux côtés ne s'en rendissent compte. Il aurait préféré ne pas entendre cette conversation qui ne le rendait que trop conscient du fait qu'il n'aurait pas dû demander à Levi de l'accompagner.

Le brun raccrocha finalement et s'approcha.

\- Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû annuler ce que vous aviez prévu, répéta-t-il pour se donner bonne conscience.  
\- Au moins les gosses n'auront pas à se presser pour bouffer. Et d'ailleurs, où allons-nous ? J'espère que ce n'est pas un endroit trop élégant, dit-il en désignant sa tenue.  
\- Je crois que crois que ça ira, je n'y ai jamais été. Je sais juste que c'est un restaurant typique de la cuisine du Moyen-Orient.

Ils descendirent non pas au parking mais à l'accueil. Ne connaissant pas le restaurant et n'étant pas sûr que l'établissement disposât d'un voiturier, Erwin préférait s'y rendre en taxi.

La présence de Levi le troublait, ce qui n'était peut-être pas une bonne nouvelle car son rendez-vous si soudain avec Uri Reiss ne pouvait pas être anodin et il avait besoin d'être parfaitement concentré. Et les sarcasmes de Levi qu'il aimait tant étaient-ils appropriés pour un déjeuner d'affaires ? Malgré tout, plus que si cela avait été Rico Brzenska qui excellait dans son travail, il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés, d'une joie presque amère car Levi n'était pas là par choix mais par contrainte.

Quant à ce qu'en dirait Mike... Il préféra ne pas y penser pour l'instant.

En bas, le taxi les attendait déjà. Pendant le trajet, Erwin fit un rapide topo de la situation. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Uri Reiss, de la Fondation Reiss qu'il dirigeait avec son frère Rod. La Fondation était propriétaire d'une collection unique au monde de diamants dont les plus célèbres étaient les trois magnifiques pierres appelés les trois déesses. La Fondation organisait une exposition dans plusieurs villes du pays et si la Survey n'était heureusement pas chargée du transport, elle avait accepté, dans un but publicitaire, d'assurer cette collection et notamment ces trois gemmes uniques au monde pendant la durée de l'exposition dans la ville. Bien sûr, s'il arrivait quelque chose à ces pierres sans prix, la Survey était finie. Mais si tout se passait comme prévu, le coup de marketing serait spectaculaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de particulier ces trois diamants ? demanda Levi.  
\- Au-delà de leur taille et de leur pureté, ce sont aussi des diamants de couleur. Maria est vert, Rose est bleu et Sina est rose.  
\- C'est un peu étrange d'appeler un diamant bleu Rose.

Erwin eut un rire silencieux car toutes les personnes mises au courant de ces noms, lui le premier d'ailleurs, avaient fait la même remarque.

Il ajouta quelques détails sur la Fondation en elle-même mais il ne put continuer plus loin son exposé car le taxi était arrivé devant le restaurant « Le Rêve de Joseph ». « Le Rêve de Joseph » n'était pas tel qu'il l'avait cru un restaurant du Moyen-Orient ou même de cuisine israélienne mais un restaurant juif qui mêlait la cuisine séfarade et ashkénaze, comme Erwin le constata en jetant un œil à la carte dehors qui incluait autant de plats de l'Europe de l'est que du Maghreb et du Moyen-Orient.

Ce n'était pas le genre de restaurant dans lesquels les repas d'affaires avaient lieu et une fois de plus Erwin se demanda ce que signifiait cette invitation.

Le local était clair et immaculé, décoré d'une manière curieuse qui mêlait l'art de plusieurs pays mais non sans une harmonie d'ensemble. Il y avait peu de monde et Erwin n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Uri Reiss. Tout en se dirigeant vers la table, il jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa montre pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas en retard, ce qui n'était heureusement pas le cas. Ils avaient même quelques minutes d'avance. Uri Reiss et l'homme qui l'accompagnait, un homme grand au sourire de loup qu'Erwin n'avait jamais vu, se levèrent pour les accueillir.

\- Erwin, bonjour, dit Uri Reiss avec son habituel sourire aimable. Je voulais vous présenter l'homme chargé de la surveillance des déesses. Voici Kenny Ackerman.

Erwin tendit la main. Ackerman, réalisa une partie de son esprit.

\- Bonjour monsieur Smith, le salua ce dernier en serrant sa main avec une poignée vigoureuse et franche. Hey, mais c'est Levi ! Ça alors, ça fait un bail, gamin ! Tu n'as pas grandi mais tu as l'air d'avoir bien changé !

Et Kenny Ackerman se tourna vers Uri Reiss.

\- C'est un gentil petit gars. Mon neveu, en fait. Je l'ai pratiquement élevé.

Erwin se tourna vers Levi qui n'avait pas dit un mot. L'homme était pâle, comme s'il venait de croiser un fantôme.

x

* * *

x

Merci d'avoir lu ! Cela vous a plu ?  
Levi, Erwin crétin, les diamants, Kenny... Sans parler cette chaleur atroce, des soucis techniques...  
J'arrive pas à croire que ce chapitre est posté. Mon cerveau est _mort_ !  
Je suis encore désolée pour ce retard, _vraiment_, en voyant les visites grimper hier j'ai vraiment culpabilisé !  
J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus revigorant !

_(Merci aux membres de l'APDES qui m'ont encouragé tout du long, vous êtes des perles ! :))_

**Prochain chapitre :** En cours de correction !  
_Note du 14 Juillet : Il y aura probablement du retard, le FoF fêtait ses 5 ans cette année.  
Et j'avais très envie de me consacrer aux 24h d'écriture que les modératrices ont organisé. On ne fête pas ses 5 ans tous les jours !  
__Je suis donc vraiment désolée ! Et Joyeux anniversaire au FoF !  
(Son anniversaire un 14 Juillet, c'est la classe.)  
Note du 18 Juillet : Comme je le pensais, il y aura du retard... Des petits imprévus se sont accumulés, le chapitre arrivera dès que possible !  
(Grrrr j'aime pas être en retard !)  
Note du 12 Septembre : Je suis confuse pour le retard, mais l'écriture du chapitre touche à sa fin, il ne manque que la correction !  
Si vous êtes passés par ici avant la publication du chapitre, j'vous fais un câlin virtuel._


	8. Bon chien chasse de race

Bonjour ! Et non, cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée, bien au contraire ! Pas mal d'imprévus (auxquels on rajoute un ordinateur capricieux et une Wi-Fi aléatoire) ont retardé l'écriture et, donc, la publication de ce huitième chapitre. Mais je suis bien contente de pouvoir enfin le poster !  
Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire de plus, alors je vous laisse avec le-dit chapitre.  
Bonne lecture !

_Merci à Griseldis, ShinyZancrow, The Queen of rats (tiens, tu as changé de pseudo ;-)), Baka-Shiro, Wundy, Smilefurus, alixlouise, Mlle Nyaa, Shimdrael, Ameka et Akito-Baskerville pour vos reviews. (Mon dieu, j'ai encore plus honte de ce retard en vous voyant si nombreux sur le septième.)_

* * *

VIII  
**Bon chien chasse de race**

* * *

x

Erwin observait toujours Levi dont le visage était si pâle qu'il était presque devenu gris. Les yeux rivés sur Kenny Ackerman, il avait l'air effaré, presque effrayé. Son regard qui n'était plus morne mais froid et ses mâchoires crispées annonçaient assez que ces retrouvailles familiales étaient une surprise passablement désagréable. Uri Reiss remarqua sûrement le changement d'attitude de Levi mais choisit visiblement de ne pas y prêter attention, sans doute afin d'atténuer le malaise du jeune homme et de ne pas provoquer une situation plus embarrassante pour Erwin. Il préféra donc plutôt s'étonner de l'étrange coïncidence qui réunissait par le plus grand des hasards l'oncle et le neveu.

\- Vraiment ? dit-il d'une voix un peu trop enjouée pour être tout à fait sincère. Que le monde est petit.  
\- Quand on a la taille de mon neveu, faut pas croire.

Immédiatement, Uri Reiss lâcha un « Kenny ! » indigné même si son regard était un peu trop brillant et ressemblait plutôt à celui d'un homme qui se retenait de rire. Erwin, lui, se sentit, pour la première fois depuis le triste épisode de la girafe, sur le point d'avoir un fou rire nerveux. Une petite partie de lui se demandait d'ailleurs comment il annoncerait à Mike que Levi Ackerman avait massacré un employé de la Fondation Reiss à coup de falafels. Erwin était convaincu que même un falafel pouvait devenir une arme dans les mains de l'homme qui avait un regard pareil. Car si la première réaction de son employé avait été la stupeur, la seconde, clairement, entrait dans la catégorie des pulsions homicides.

\- C'est surtout que je te croyais mort, et bien _mort_, dit le petit brun avec un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il était parfaitement prêt à remédier à la situation.

Tandis que Kenny perdait son visage amical pour une expression plus dure qui réveilla instinctivement le Erwin des vieux jours, celui qui n'aurait jamais laissé au bureau son Smith et Wesson, le rire impulsif et franc de l'impassible Uri Reiss dissipa la tension.

Étonné, Erwin observa l'homme habituellement d'un calme olympien en se demandant si celui-ci avait conscience du danger de la situation. Il réalisa rapidement que c'était le cas, et c'était évident puisqu'il connaissait Kenny mais qu'il en était vraiment amusé. Erwin trouva cela autrement impressionnant que les fanfaronnades de Rod Reiss.

\- En tout cas, reprit l'homme qui s'était calmé aussi vite qu'il s'était mis à rire, je ne pensais pas avoir un jour la chance de rencontrer la famille de Kenny. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance monsieur Ackerman.  
\- Levi, juste Levi, précisa celui-ci d'une voix fatiguée en serrant la main que le blond lui tendait.  
\- Il est vrai qu'avec deux Ackerman, il serait plus facile d'utiliser nos prénoms, dit Uri avec un léger sourire avant de se tourner vers Erwin. Après tout, cela reste un déjeuner informel, n'est-ce pas Erwin ?  
\- C'est exact, répondit-il. Qu'en pensez-vous, Levi ?  
\- Oui, Erwin, lui fit Levi avec un sourire torve.

Erwin réalisa alors qu'ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms et il dut retenir un sourire stupide. D'accord, Hanji avait peut-être raison, et il était peut-être _un peu_ amoureux.

Uri reprit alors place sur sa chaise en les invitant à faire de même. Erwin s'installa en face de lui et observa Levi s'asseoir vis à vis de son oncle, avec une prudence qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un fauve prêt à bondir.

Une serveuse à l'air aimable, et dont le sourire commercial devenait rayonnant quand elle se tournait vers Uri Reiss arriva presque aussitôt et leur tendit des cartes. Erwin ouvrit la sienne en observant toujours Levi du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci était encore plus tendu que la fois où ils avaient parlé de la mère de Mikasa. Il était vrai que Kenny dégageait quelque chose d'inquiétant, mais leur récent échange attestait que bon chien chasse de race.

Erwin jeta un coup d'œil aux plats. Fréquenter Hanji, dont la curiosité était insatiable, incluait découvrir de nouveaux horizons, particulièrement du point de vue gastronomique et si parfois cela pouvait être désastreux, cela pouvait aussi s'avérer payant. La plupart des noms lui étaient familiers à l'exception de certains qui lui étaient parfaitement inconnus mais une petite description générale palliait l'inconvénient.

Alors que Kenny conseillait des plats à Uri qui ne l'écoutait pas du tout et qui avait manifestement déjà fait son choix, Levi contemplait la carte comme s'il voulait y trouver la révélation d'un mystère profond. L'atmosphère de ce déjeuner était étrange et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'oncle et du neveu. Uri Reiss n'était pas le même homme. Les platitudes habituelles qui s'échangeaient lors des dîners d'affaires étaient ponctuées par des remarques et un certain humour qu'Erwin ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir commandé que Uri évoqua le sujet qui les avait réunis, commençant par s'étonner de l'absence de Mike.

\- Même si je suis heureux de faire connaissance avec vous Levi, le neveu de Kenny, je m'attendais à voir monsieur Zacharius.

Erwin répugnait l'idée de dévoiler la moindre parcelle d'intimité de ses employés, en particulier celle de Mike qu'il n'avait jamais considéré comme tel mais plutôt comme un vieux compagnon de guerre, ami des bons et des mauvais jours. Aussi dit-il pour l'excuser qu'il était en déplacement.

Les plats arrivèrent bien plus vite que ce dont Erwin avait l'habitude dans les restaurants gastronomiques. Levi observa l'assiette de son oncle en grimaçant. L'homme avait commandé des rognons blancs au cumin et Erwin, dans un élan de curiosité qu'il regretta avant que l'information ne fut tout à fait parvenue à son cerveau, lui avait demandé quelle était la différence avec des rognons classiques.

\- C'est... plus bas, avait répondu Kenny. Le truc que mon neveu n'a jamais su trouver dans son slip.

Erwin s'était alors tourné vers Levi, désorienté.

\- Tu veux que moi aussi je mette mes couilles sur la table pour te montrer qu'elles sont bien là ?  
\- Désolé, gamin, j'ai pas de loupe sur moi.

Et le sujet de conversation avait été clos par Uri qui, heureusement, avait ponctué que tout de même, ils étaient sur le point de manger. En tout cas, Kenny avait visiblement l'air de se régaler alors que Levi le regardait avec un air franchement dégoûté.

\- Pas la peine de tirer cette tronche, gamin. T'en as bouffé ton compte quand t'étais gosse.  
\- C'est pas comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix, fit remarquer son neveu d'une voix qui laissait transparaître un certain reproche.  
\- C'est grâce à ça que tu as repris du poil de la bête. Et fais gaffe avec ta chakchouka, ils chargent sur les épices ici. Oublie pas ce que je te disais quand tu étais petit sur les plats trop épicés...  
\- Tais-toi.  
\- Cul qui gratte le soir, doigts qui puent le matin.

Erwin, qui buvait une gorgée d'eau gazeuse à ce moment-là car la situation ne lui laissait pas le luxe de se détendre assez pour s'accorder un verre du vin blanc que Uri avait commandé et qu'il aurait pourtant savouré avec bonheur, fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Ce n'était pas tant sa toux, parce qu'il venait d'avaler de travers, qu'il essayait de dissimuler mais plus l'eau pétillante qui était ressortie par son nez et qui lui brûlait atrocement les narines. Contrairement à Uri, Erwin ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Il était à la fois surpris et horrifié face au fiasco de ce déjeuner.

Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que l'oncle allât aussi loin pour embêter son neveu, car c'était clairement ça, mais la vision qu'avait provoquée en lui une telle réplique le mit définitivement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à Uri jetant un nouveau « Kenny ! », faussement outré, noyé dans deux éclats de rire.

\- Erwin, vous allez bien ? s'enquit le blond.

Erwin hocha la tête et s'excusa une fois sa toux passée. Levi était mortifié sur sa chaise et Erwin ne se sentait pas beaucoup plus à l'aise. Il essaya de reprendre contenance, chassant fermement et loin de lui l'image d'un Levi, de ses doigts et de ses fesses, et souhaita ne jamais s'être levé ce matin.

Le déjeuner continua sur le même ton même si Levi choisit de ne plus réagir aux piques que son oncle s'évertuait à lui lancer et Erwin et Uri tentaient tant bien que mal de discuter sérieusement au sujet des déesses. Une partie de lui, qui était toujours en alerte, était consciente qu'en réalité Levi n'était pas calme mais qu'il faisait juste preuve d'une maîtrise de soi qui forçait le respect.

Finalement, ce fut au moment du dessert que Kenny regarda Erwin droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

\- Je veux le petit gars dans mon équipe.

Erwin s'étonna et mit quelques secondes à réaliser que ce n'était pas une blague destinée à faire enrager son neveu qui rêvait visiblement de le tuer sur-le-champ. Kenny était tout à fait sérieux.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Erwin en reposant à contrecœur sa cuillère de son mouhalabia qui avait l'air exquis et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de porter à sa bouche. Vous n'avez pourtant pas l'air de bien vous entendre.

C'était probablement le plus gros euphémisme du siècle car si les regards pouvaient tuer, Kenny Ackerman serait déjà mort et enterré avant même que la serveuse ait eut le temps d'apporter le pain sur la table.

\- Parce que mon neveu, répondit Kenny, c'est comme les chiens ratiers. C'est petit, teigneux, mais terriblement efficace.  
\- Et toi, répliqua le concerné, visiblement tu te prends toujours pour un loup mais t'es plus qu'un caniche d'apparat qui s'est laissé mettre un collier au cou par celui-là.  
\- Ackerman !

La voix d'Erwin résonna dans la salle qui fut un instant silencieuse alors que le doigt de Levi était pointé vers Uri Reiss dont Erwin avait du mal à déchiffrer l'expression. Kenny, cependant, lança un regard des plus sévères à son neveu qui l'ignora en tournant la tête vers le blond.

\- Je croyais qu'on s'appelait par nos prénoms, _Erwin_ ?

Ce dernier ne savait plus comment réagir, si cet incident provoquait la rupture du contrat avec la Fondation Reiss...

Mais Uri ne sembla pas se formaliser de la remarque et, au contraire, pouffa légèrement de rire dans sa serviette à ce moment-là, tout en essayant de le dissimuler par une toux polie.

\- Excusez-moi, pendant un instant j'ai eu l'impression de revoir Kenny au même âge.

Levi fronça les sourcils, il semblait avoir du mal à y croire. Erwin aurait pu être surpris, au début du repas, mais cela expliquait désormais le comportement du blond s'il connaissait Kenny Ackerman depuis si longtemps.

\- Cela fait un bon bout de temps qu'on se connaît, même si je ne vous ai jamais parlé de lui. Mais ce n'est pas un sujet à mentionner en présence de mon frère.  
\- C'est que je suis quelqu'un de très intéressant, et on ne peut pas avoir de conversation intéressante avec ton frangin.

Erwin devina sans mal que Kenny se retenait de d'ajouter une poignée de mots pas très polis pour désigner l'aîné Reiss.

\- Et inversement, comme vous pouvez le voir, finit Uri en réprimant un soupir.

Erwin hocha légèrement la tête et ils discutèrent alors un peu plus du travail de Kenny au sein de la Fondation. Après tout, si l'homme devait être chargé de la surveillance des déesses, Erwin préférait en savoir le plus possible sur lui, même s'il ne doutait pas un instant du fait qu'Hanji chercherait le moindre détail de sa vie quand son nom serait évoqué et avant même qu'il ne le lui demande. Le rôle de Kenny était de s'assurer principalement de la protection personnelle de Uri, même s'il lui était arrivé à plusieurs reprises de superviser la sécurité de grands événements organisés par la Fondation Reiss.

À présent que le passé de Levi n'était plus sur le tapis, celui-ci était tombé dans un mutisme bienvenu. Mais après quelques considérations qui nécessitaient de toute manière l'approbation de Mike, Kenny ne tarda pas à s'intéresser de nouveau à son neveu à propos de son travail à la Survey. Cela dit, et contrairement à précédemment, il semblait y avoir moins de malice que de curiosité dans ses questions.

\- C'est dur de t'imaginer bosser dans un bureau toute la journée, fit remarquer Kenny, toi qui as toujours détesté être enfermé. Enfin, tu boitais tout à l'heure. Je me trompe ?  
\- Je me suis pété la cheville, répondit-il sur un ton qui laissa deviner à Erwin que c'était encore un sujet sensible.  
\- Quoi ? s'exclama Kenny. C'est une première, tu n'as pas dû y aller de main morte ! ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner vers Uri. Tu aurais dû le voir quand je l'ai récupéré, j'osais à peine lui prendre la main de peur de la lui broyer mais il ne s'est jamais pété le moindre os. Solide, de la qualité Ackerman quoi.

Le café, ainsi qu'une tasse de thé noir pour Levi, avait été servi par l'accorte serveuse toujours empressée auprès de Uri quand Kenny passa sur un sujet plus personnel.

\- Dis donc ton alliance, elle est jolie. Petra, c'est ça ? La petite rousse. T'avais l'air de lui plaire, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi mais je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était réciproque. T'as jamais été très intéressé par la chose. Je me suis souvent dit que chez toi la tuyauterie ça te servait qu'à pisser.

Erwin écarquilla les yeux une fraction de seconde et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas dévisager Levi. Alors qu'il tenait dans sa main le petit carré de chocolat emballé servi avec le café, son employé répondit d'une voix polaire :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si intéressé par ma bite, tonton.

Erwin laissa tomber le carré de chocolat dans le café sous l'indifférence la plus complète de ses compagnons, Uri Reiss plus hilare que jamais et les deux Ackerman retombant dans leur dynamique de discussion agressive. Sa maladresse était donc passée inaperçue. Hanji n'aurait pas manqué de la remarquer et aurait rit bruyamment. Et Mike...

Oh putain de dieu. Mike !

Erwin réalisa seulement que Mike allait donc devoir travailler avec Kenny. Et Levi. À la fois. Et si son ami détestait déjà le premier, Erwin le pressentait jusqu'au fond de lui, il allait haïr le second.

Alors qu'il pensait déjà à la tête que ferait le grand blond, comme pour confirmer ses suspicions, Kenny conclut :

\- Je m'en étais voulu de t'avoir fait bouffer autant de rognons blancs que ça, je m'étais dit que tu avais peut-être pris goût aux couilles. Et Uri, ne laisse pas de pourboire à cette pétasse. Elle t'a tellement léché des yeux qu'elle a dû te confondre avec un cornet de glace.

x

* * *

x

Merci à toutes les personnes qui sont revenues ainsi celles qui arrivent sur cette histoire.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré l'attente, j'ai hâte de pouvoir lire vos réactions.  
(N'ayant aucune culture juive, outre notre ami Google, si j'ai pu faire une boulette quelque part, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.)

**Prochain chapitre :** À partir du 2 Octobre.  
(Avec un peu de chance, hein.)  
(Ok. Nous sommes le 18 et décidément, cette fic prend son temps... Pardon ?)


	9. Tensions

Je ne suis pas morte !  
Je doute que qui que ce soit se rappelle de moi, ou de cette histoire, au bout de presque deux ans (ahem) mais voici le chapitre neuf !  
Cependant, s'il y a des survivants, voici un résumé des chapitres précedents : l'amour rend débile, et Erwin n'échappe pas à la règle. Après avoir fait ami-ami avec sa femme, il a emmené Levi a un rendez-vous capital. Manque de bol, ils sont tombés sur Kenny.

Je me dois encore de remercier Grise, mon agent double Muse-Bêta, car sans elle mes chapitres resteraient des brouillons jetés dans un coin avec des poignées de cheveux arrachées.  
Et Smimi, qui ne cesse de m'encourager malgré les mois qui passent.  
Voilà, merci les filles.

_Merci aussi à The Queen of Rats, alixlouise, Maclemsa, Shimdrael, Smilefurus, Slavy, Griseldis, Une passante, MirandaFauconnette, Akito-Baskerville, Tiff, Misaki the fujoshi et ShinyZancrow pour vos reviews !_

**Petite RàR des guests (ni vue, ni connue)  
**_une passante ; _Merci pour ta review, encore, et je dois avouer que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. J'ai eu un véritable coup de cœur pour cette relation qu'entretiennent Erwin et Armin dans cette histoire. J'espère du coup que la suite te plaira ! :)

x

* * *

IX  
**Tensions**

* * *

x

Deux jours étaient passés, et Mike boudait toujours.

Cela aurait pu être mignon, si Mike n'avait pas été Mike, s'il n'avait pas fait presque deux mètres pour cent kilos de muscles, et s'il n'était pas constamment en train de se balader avec deux armes chargées sur lui.

Au moins.

Pour ce qu'Erwin en savait.

Bref, depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était allé au rendez-vous avec Uri Reiss en compagnie de Levi, Mike lui battait froid avec une obstination puérile, presque touchante. Il se rappelait encore de sa réaction, de ce cri entre le chiot malade et le cochon qu'on égorge. Depuis, il n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle de son ami autrement que par le biais de sa femme qui l'avait appelé la veille en exigeant qu'il leur ramène leur fils maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus contagieux, comme si à la base, Erwin l'avait kidnappé.

C'était ridicule mais il n'en voulait pas vraiment à Nanaba : Mike n'avait plus son nez et cela le rendait d'un naturel exécrable quand il était malade. Erwin, qui avait eu le douteux plaisir de devoir cohabiter jadis avec un Mike patraque savait ce qu'elle avait dû traverser ces deux derniers jours.

Après le coup de fil d'Erwin passé à son ami le soir du rendez-vous pour le mettre au courant, il s'était presque attendu à ce que l'homme fasse irruption dans son appartement. Pragmatique comme toujours, Erwin avait alors envisagé plusieurs scénarios pour échapper à son courroux tout en épargnant Armin.

Ne pas ouvrir à Mike n'aurait pas été quelque chose d'envisageable étant donné que celui-ci était officiellement le seul à avoir un accès total à son immeuble et, par extension, son duplex parce qu'il était s'inquiétait toujours trop de le savoir seul chez lui. (Officieusement, Erwin suspectait Hanji de posséder un double des clefs de son appartement, de sa voiture, de sa maison de campagne, et probablement même de son journal intime si Erwin avait été du genre à avoir un journal intime avec un cadenas dessus.) Cependant, quand Mike lui avait promis au bout du fil, de sa voix encore nasillarde, « une mort aussi rapide que douloureuse » la prochaine fois qu'il lui mettrait la main dessus, Erwin avait compris que la mère-poule s'était transformée en coq de combat et il avait senti qu'il serait celui qui y laisserait des plumes quand il lui ferait face.

Son scénario le moins débile avait été de s'enfermer dans son dressing en faisant croire à Armin qu'il s'agissait d'une partie de cache-cache. Erwin commençait à croire qu'il était temps de ne plus fréquenter Hanji.

Mais Mike n'était pas venu, et c'était très probablement grâce à la présence de son fils. Ou plus plausiblement parce que Nanaba n'aurait jamais laissé son mari malade sortir de la maison pour tuer son employeur sous les yeux de son fils. Surtout sous les yeux de son fils.

\- Au fait Pa', dit ce dernier en terminant son bol de céréales.

Erwin leva les yeux de l'article qu'il lisait sur son ordinateur pour porter toute son attention sur son filleul.

\- On ira quand même à la bibliothèque samedi, n'est-ce pas ?

L'espoir se lisait dans les yeux bleus de l'enfant, encore euphorique à l'idée de s'être fait un ami.

\- Évidemment, répondit-il avant de préciser : si je n'ai aucun empêchement au travail.

Armin hocha la tête docilement même s'il y avait une pointe de déception dans son regard ; mais il ne dit rien et se leva pour aller mettre son bol vide dans la cuisine. Erwin se leva et lui prit la vaisselle des mains.

\- Va plutôt te laver les dents, tes parents nous attendent.  
\- D'accord, Pa' !

Il se précipita à l'étage tandis qu'Erwin lui rappelait de ne pas courir dans les escaliers, terminant de débarrasser la table et rassemblant ses affaires. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour être fin prêts à se rendre à la demeure de la famille Zacharius.

À leur arrivée, Armin fut accueilli comme s'il avait passé des mois loin d'eux et l'image de cette famille si heureuse et si unie arracha un sourire à Erwin. Cependant, les yeux bleus remplis de tendresse du père devinrent de la glace quand il les posa sur Erwin. Il ne lui accorda pas le moindre mot, pas même pour le saluer et il s'en alla en annonçant à sa femme qu'il allait terminer de se préparer. Erwin se demanda un instant si son ami n'avait pas fait exprès d'être resté en pyjama, juste pour avoir une raison de ne pas rester dans la même pièce que lui. Il pouvait d'ailleurs jurer qu'il avait vu Nanaba lever les yeux au ciel face à ce manque de maturité.

Erwin la suivit dans la cuisine alors qu'Armin avait déjà commencé à raconter à Mike ses aventures des derniers jours. Il resta debout au milieu de la cuisine, ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser. Nanaba lui en voulait-elle, elle aussi ? Même si elle ne travaillait pas à la Survey, les frontières entre leurs vies privées et professionnelles n'avaient jamais été imperméables, loin de là. Si quelque chose affectait Mike, elle était aussi concernée. Et la réciproque était valable également. De ce fait, il s'attendait à recevoir un sermon de sa part mais Nanaba restait silencieuse, et c'était probablement encore pire. Il ne savait pas à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

Il s'aventura à débuter la conversation, mais elle le coupa.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir imposé Armin dans un moment pareil. Mais tu sais bien qu'avec lui on ne peut jamais savoir si ce sera un simple rhume ou une pneumonie.  
\- Armin ne me dérange jamais, et tout s'est très bien passé.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire, rassurée.

\- Ce fameux rendez-vous, ça a vraiment été la pire des catastrophes ? finit-elle par lui demander.  
\- Non. C'est plus compliqué.

Nanaba eut l'air suspicieuse, et infiniment curieuse. Erwin s'assit sur une chaise en se massant les tempes, accoudé sur la table.

\- Mike ne m'a pas laissé le temps de tout lui expliquer. En fait, il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit.  
\- Tu sais comment il est quand il est comme ça. Donc, cela veut dire que sa mauvaise humeur va encore durer plusieurs jours ?

Erwin acquiesça puis baissa la voix.

\- Son homologue à la Fondation Reiss, c'est l'oncle de Levi. Et Kenny exige la présence de son neveu dans l'équipe. J'ai essayé d'expliquer en privé à Uri que la situation risquait de vraiment être impossible, mais il riait aux éclats quand les deux essayaient de se sauter à la gorge.

Elle secoua la tête, l'air consterné et dit quelque chose à propos des hommes et du fait de grandir un jour.

\- Mike va être furieux, soupira-t-elle, avec un ton qui avait l'air indifférent mais dans lequel Erwin était sûr d'entendre une note d'indulgence amusée. Il va être très pénible quand tu vas lui parler de ça, tu sais.

Le pétillement de ses yeux suggérait qu'elle aurait quand même bien voulu assister à la scène.

\- Me parler de quoi ?

Erwin se tendit sur sa chaise et tourna la tête. Mike venait d'entrer dans la pièce en ajustant ses holsters sur ses flancs. Il fixait sur Erwin un regard très appuyé, attendant visiblement une réponse et déjà prêt à s'énerver, quelqu'elle soit.

\- Il t'expliquera ça quand vous partirez, intervint Nanaba en posant les tasses sur la table et en désignant Armin du menton. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce rendez-vous pour le moment.

Mike, qui venait de se saisir d'une des tasses, allait insister, en grommelant quelque chose à propos du fait que c'était sa maison et qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait, mais Armin commença à lui parler de l'évolution des larves de mouches en captivité et son père réprima une grimace de dégoût qui n'avait pas juste à voir avec le café exécrable de sa tendre épouse.

\- Ni d'insectes, ajouta Nanaba en pointant son fils du doigt.  
\- Saleté d'Hanji, râla Mike en se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus éloignée d'Erwin.  
\- Mais c'est trop bien les insectes, plaida Armin avec conviction. Et Hanji a même promis de m'offrir une ferme à fourmis, s'enthousiasma-t-il comme s'il parlait d'un chiot ou d'un chaton, bref d'un animal normalement considéré comme adorable.

Au regard consterné qu'ils échangèrent, Erwin sut trois choses : Mike et Nanaba maîtrisaient sans problème l'art de la communication non-verbale, Hanji allait avoir droit à une engueulade en règle de la part d'un, voire des deux, membres du couple Zacharius et Armin, lui, allait avoir droit à sa ferme à fourmis.

L'enfant les observa, ne comprenant pas ce soudain silence. C'était touchant, songea Erwin, de voir qu'avec un sourire et sans s'en rendre compte, Armin était capable de manipuler si évidemment son père et sa mère. Quoiqu'adorant les animaux, il était allergique aux poils et son parrain savait bien qu'aucun de ses parents n'auraient le cœur de lui refuser une ferme à fourmis, surtout si elle était déjà promise.

Grimpant sur les genoux de Mike, l'enfant changea tout de même de sujet et ne parla plus de ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à Hanji, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'alimenter la conversation pour quatre. En l'écoutant en souriant, Erwin trempa machinalement ses lèvres dans sa tasse. Erreur fatale. Le café de Nanaba était notoirement mauvais et contrairement à son habitude, Erwin ajouta une double dose de sucre dans sa tasse. Mike, qui savait qu'il le prenait toujours noir, lui avait pourtant tendu machinalement le sucrier et ils se sourirent, un instant complices. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, comme si Mike s'était rappelé que « non, je lui fais la gueule à ce grand con » et il reprit son air sévère comme si rien ne s'était passé, s'y accrochant jusqu'au moment du départ.

\- Arrange les choses, Erwin Smith, lui avait ordonné Nanaba quand ils partaient. Il n'est pas très sexy quand il boude.

Erwin n'était pas sûr pour le côté sexy, mais en effet, il eut droit à la version de Mike boudeur. Ça se manifesta par un silence épais, Erwin conduisant sans quitter un seul instant la route des yeux tandis que Mike tapotait l'écran de son smartphone, se contentant de réponses monosyllabiques aux tentatives un peu maladroites d'Erwin de faire la conversation.

Ils étaient deux adultes et c'était vraiment grotesque à ce stade-là. Il n'osait même pas mettre la radio !

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies emmené ce... nabot à un rendez-vous aussi important, grogna finalement son ami en levant enfin les yeux de son téléphone. Mais à quoi tu pensais, Smith ?

Erwin n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre à cette question parce que justement, il n'avait pas pensé du tout. Il savait que cela énerverait encore plus Mike, mais lui-même ressentait plutôt un immense étonnement : il n'était pas de ceux qui agissaient sur un coup de tête. Prévoyant et calculateur, Erwin avait aussi une solide tendance à la paranoïa et il y avait bien trop en jeu avec la Fondation Reiss. Il tâchait donc de ne pas trop s'attarder sur ce qui avait motivé sa conduite et préféra biaiser, en évoquant les conséquences. D'une façon totalement inattendue, les choses avaient tourné en leur faveur même s'il savait déjà qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à en convaincre Mike.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi catastrophique que ça en a l'air, commença-t-il. Si tu es inquiet concernant nos relations avec Uri Reiss, je peux t'assurer que le fait que Levi m'ait accompagné plutôt que Lynne n'est pas un problème.  
\- Laisse-moi en douter, ce type n'a aucun savoir vivre.  
\- On travaille bien avec Hanji.

C'était un coup bas, Erwin en avait parfaitement conscience et il s'excusa auprès d'Hanji en pensée qui ne méritait pas, pour une fois, un tel traitement.

\- Au moins, Hanji aurait su de quoi vous parliez !  
\- Hanji aurait parlé de tout sauf des déesses. Crois-moi.

En fait, Hanji aurait sans doute trouvé Kenny Ackerman très sympathique et dans un sens, c'était encore plus effrayant à envisager.

Mike verrouilla son portable et le rangea dans sa poche.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parlais avec ma femme tout à l'heure ?  
\- Je préférerais qu'on soit dans mon bureau pour parler de ça.  
\- Maintenant, exigea Mike d'une voix lente et glaciale.

C'était le problème quand on employait son meilleur ami. Il avait le droit de faire ce genre de truc. D'exiger...

Bon et bien puisque Mike n'était pas disposé à attendre, Erwin soupira et se décida. Pourquoi prolonger le supplice ? Et puis Mike n'essaierait pas de le tuer alors qu'il conduisait, au risque d'y passer aussi.

\- Je lui parlais du responsable de la sécurité de la Fondation.  
\- On sait enfin qui c'est ?  
\- Kenny Ackerman.  
\- Ackerman ? Ackerman comme dans… ?

Mike ne finit pas la phrase.

\- Oui, comme Levi Ackerman, confirma Erwin. C'est son oncle et apparemment c'est lui qui l'a élevé. Il le veut dans l'équipe d'ailleurs.

Autant lâcher toutes les bombes à la fois.

\- C'est une blague ?  
\- Non.

Il le regarda un instant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. En reportant son attention sur la route, Erwin se dit que dans un sens, il aurait bien voulu.

\- Ça m'énerve, dit Mike au bout d'un moment. Ça m'énerve de devoir me coltiner ce type, mais je crois que ça m'énerve encore plus que ça ait finalement bien tourné pour ton cul.  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Pendant des années, t'as joué à l'homme de fer, et t'as si bien joué qu'on y a tous cru. Mais finalement, il y a ce nabot qui apparaît et ça te fait tellement frétiller la bite que tu en perds le nord.  
\- Je ne… frétille pas de la bite, l'interrompit Erwin un peu blessé dans sa fierté et se demandant comment au juste la conversation en était arrivée là.  
\- Tu es le patron de la Survey et je le respecte, mais ne crois pas que tu es le seul qui a bossé dur pour en faire ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Si tu laisses ta bite te guider, on risque de tout perdre et ça, c'est inacceptable.  
\- Je ne laisse pas ma bite me guider. Tu ne comprends pas, il était là et…  
\- Et quoi ? Tu vas me dire que ça semblait être le choix logique ? Un petit bleu des fraudes ?

Erwin se tortilla sur son siège, inconfortable. Il ne comprenait pas comment en quelques minutes, Mike était passé d'un adolescent boudeur et immature à… et bien à être un adulte raisonnable et dans le fond, il devait l'avouer, qui n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

\- Ça m'énerve, parce qu'en fait, je crois que tu m'as déçu.

Erwin sentit un poing de glace se refermer sur son estomac.

\- Mike…, tenta-t-il.  
\- Mais dans un sens, reprit Mike, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Ça prouve que finalement, t'es pas une machine. Qu'il reste quelque chose d'humain là-dedans.

Il désigna sa poitrine, fermant le poing comme une parodie de ce terrible salut qu'ils faisaient jadis, offrir son cœur et sa vie à la patrie.

\- Putain et quand même, mais qu'est-ce que t'as mauvais goût. Petit, moche, désagréable et boiteux. Du coup, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais couru après.

Ils se regardèrent, Erwin d'abord incrédule et Mike avec un air faussement vexé, et ils se mirent à pouffer comme des gamins. Et comme ça, juste comme ça, Mike cessa de bouder.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à lui présenter Kenny Ackerman et à espérer que tout le monde survive à la rencontre.

x

* * *

x

Je ne sais pas si vous serez beaucoup à passer par là, mais j'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous aura plu !  
J'ai hâte de pouvoir lire vos réactions (bonnes ou mauvaises), comme toujours.  
Je n'ai même pas eu la décence de faire un chapitre plus long, mais je refusais catégoriquement de refaire un monstre comme le chapitre 7.  
Au risque d'y passer deux ans de plus.

**Prochain chapitre :** (Tiens, une Neechu s'est échappée au fond d'une grotte !)


End file.
